Our Secrets
by GreenEyedBlondie07
Summary: Falling in love during a middle of a war wasn't in her plans, but that's exactly where Ally Potter found herself. femharry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

A young woman sat curled up in an oversized cushioned chair in a big office inside of the Ministry of Magic. Her long silky black hair hung down in loose curls, almost completely covering her face from view, while her bright green eyes scanned a letter she appeared to be reading. Her legs were toned and tan as they hung loosely over the side of the chair, while her soft girly giggles floated around the room. From an outsider she looked like a young 16 year old girl, carefree, lovable, friendly, and caring girl, no one would guess she were Allison Potter, the girl-who-lived.

"Allison!" a sharp voice interjected as the door to the office swung open and in stepped her father, looking agitated as usual with his black hair looking wilder than ever.

James Potter, most eligible bachelor in Great Britain, Head Auror, record holder of most Death Eaters captured, and who could forget father of the girl who lived. As loving as a father as he was, he tended to put his work above his family, which in his case was his daughter, and his two best friends.

Ally's sharp green eyes looked up from her letter, looking slightly bored at the sight of her father.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" he questioned, barley sparing her a glance as he started shuffling through the papers in his office.

Her eyes narrowed as she spoke in a slightly defensive voice, "You told me to meet you in your office last night at dinner."

James just grunted in response as he finished shuffling through the papers.

Ally sighed, leaning her head back as she kicked her legs back and forth off the side of the chair.

While her father continued to act as though she wasn't even in the office, she let her mind wander to a faraway place. Ally was her father's pride and joy, he spent almost every waking moment with her, her accomplishments were his happiness, heck he practically worshiped the ground she walked on. Then 2 years ago he was promoted to Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic, everyone was thrilled, but soon his time with Ally was shortened, and his day work filtered over to night work, dinner's turned into work talk, and Qudditch matches, ice cream dates, and letters stopped. Ally thought at first it would soon smooth over and his time more evenly spaced, but 2 years had passed it continued to happen. Sirius and Remus would tell her he was overwhelmed by work, or he really wanted to be wherever he wasn't, but they all know what the real reason was.

2 years ago word of a Voldemort comeback had reached the Ministry's ears, people started to disappear randomly, attacks would happen that no one could explain in the Muggle World. This caused James Potter to revert back to 14 years ago when his wife was murdered, the anger and resentment he held deep inside him released, and he couldn't seem to get a hold of anything else. Then last year Voldemort had returned, and Ally had come face to face with him in a Graveyard during the Triwizard Tournament. A boy from her school was killed in the Graveyard right next to her, and since then the amount of time her Dad spent working increased even more.

Her mother passed away when she was a little over a year old, James was at Hogwarts speaking to Albus Dumbledore about switching secret keepers when Voldemort attacked their home with Lily and Ally inside. No one knows still to this day how Lily died and Ally lived, however it was something not discussed in the Potter-Black-Lupin household.

Deep down Ally knew until Voldemort was taken down for good her father wasn't going to go back to his normal fun self, and she also knew she was the only one who could make that happen, something her father didn't seem to understand or want to understand.

"Have you eaten today?" her father's voice woke her out of her dark thoughts.

"Dad I'm not 5 anymore." She said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes "Was this all you wanted to discuss?"

She use to love being in her Dad's office, it use to be filled of her pictures she drew him or cards she gave him, it use to be cheerful and warm, now it was cold and had pictures of newspaper clippings covering up those old memories, she didn't even think her picture sat on his desk anymore, she thought it was probably stuffed deep in his desk. Now she avoided his office, because it hurt too much to remember the fun they use to have here.

James finally looked up hearing the annoyance in his daughter's voice. Sometimes it still surprised him to stare into the eyes of his beautiful 16 year old daughter who was defiantly not the cute little 5 year old waddling around beside him anymore. She grew up so fast, into a beautiful young woman.

"What are you wearing?" he suddenly asked eyeing her outfit with narrowed eyes.

Ally looked down at her white shorts and grey blazer, matched with a pair of wedges that have her short 5'4 figure into a taller 5'6 figure. "What do you mean?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Did you leave the house last night and forget to tell me?"

"What are you-" she questioned before he threw the morning paper at her.

It was a picture from the night before, she was in Diagon Ally with the Weasley boys and a few friends from school, they were laughing at something as the group drank Butterbeers. Normally the picture wouldn't be that off, except for the fact that the picture was taken at 2am, with a headline that read '**MISS POTTER OUT WITH YOUNG MEN, IS SHE GOING TO RUIN HER CHANCES AT COURTSHIP NEXT YEAR?'**

James opened his mouth to speak when a voice spoke over him.

"My two favorite people in the world!" Sirius Black spoke, as he swung the office door open with Remus Lupin trailing behind him.

James nodded in response turning back to his daughter who had a bright smile on her face directed towards his two best friends.

"How was your day?" Ally asked as she hugged Remus tightly from his side.

"Eventful that is for sure," he grumbled kissing the top of her head.

Sirius pouted beside the two, all three unaware of the glare they were receiving from James.

"Where is my hug?" Sirius whined.

Ally smiled, before walking over and practically got tackled by Sirius, "Sirius!" she laughed as he squeezed her tightly, "You are going to suffocate me!"

"Allison, we were speaking!" James' angry voice cut through the three's laughter.

Ally was immediately released from Sirius' grip and turned to meet her father's angry eyes.

"Yes?" she questioned biting her lip slightly at his angry glare.

"I think we still need to discuss that you went out last night and didn't tell me, that these newspaper articles are painting a bad picture of you-"

Running a hand through her long hair she sighed in agitation, "Look I'm sorry I went out with my friends, but I really don't care what those papers say about me-"

James looked furious with her statement, "Well you should Allison, I don't know how many times I have to tell you when you are here or if you are out in Diagon Alley, you need to act like a proper lady-"

"Dad!" Ally growled, her face turning red as her anger started to build up.

"People are watching you Allison, they watch everything you do, they want to see a proper lady, not some girl drinking at a pub with random men!"

"I don't give a damn what those papers say dad-And those aren't random men, they are my friends-"

"Don't you interrupt me!" James roared standing from his desk and causing Sirius and Remus to stiffen slightly. "You best care Allison Potter, you only have a year before your courtship starts, and no prestigious heir will want to be with some crazy teenager who hasn't a care in the world!"

"Since when is it about a courtship?" Ally growled, tears starting to form in her eyes, "What about being young, what about being able to be a teenager and having fun?"

"You are 15 years old and it is about time-"

"I'm 16 Dad!" Ally screamed, causing Sirius and Remus to wince at the sound of her voice breaking, "I turned 16 last week, not that you remembered-"

"Allison-"

Tears were now falling down her cheeks freely, and she wiped them away in agitation, "Merlin Dad its Ally, everybody calls me Ally! I don't want to hear your excuses anymore Dad, I want to live a little and be with my friends, I want to be happy!"

James looked lost for words as she spoke.

"You tell me to act proper and be something that I'm not, but Dad I'm happy I'm not like those stupid girls I see in the newspaper who are the perfect courtship girl," she said, wiping more tears from her eyes, "You can't even remember your own daughter's birthday and yet you remember meetings all across the world every day."

"Allison-"

Ally shook her head at the name, sighing, "If Mum were here you wouldn't be like this-"

"That's enough!" James yelled, his voice practically shaking the walls around them.

"No!" Ally yelled back, her body shaking with anger, "It's the truth! If Mum were here you would be a normal Dad again instead of acting like a crazy all business no play man you have become now!"

"Guys-"Remus tried intervening.

"Don't speak of your mother Allison!" James growled his eyes hardening as he watched the angry figure of his daughter.

"She was my mother I can speak about her all I want!" she yelled back, her hair swinging wildly side to side.

"GET OUT!"

Ally froze at his words.

"James!" Sirius voice sounded stern and angry.

"I said get out Allison."

Ally turned and fled the office before Sirius or Remus could make a grab for her. She ran down the hall ignoring the looks she received from others at the office and ran until she entered an empty corridor. Leaning against the wall she wiped the tears from her cheeks furiously.

"Stupid Prick!" she growled, kicking the wall from behind.

"Merlin Potter I don't even say a word and already you call me a Prick-" a deep husky voice came from a few feet away from her.

Looking up she spotted the handsome figure of Draco Malfoy, leaning comfortably against the opposite wall. His blonde hair sat perfectly atop his head, while his eyes looked deep and dark, with a lazy smirk on his face.

Ally sighed, turning slightly to wipe her eye makeup from under her eyes, she thanked Merlin that it was dimly light in this corridor, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco eyed her slightly, his smirk still in place, "Funny finding you in this section Potter, normally you are off parading around with the Auror's."

Ally continued to stare straight ahead, watching as Malfoy watched her curiously. "Well I am here." She said, her voice tight as she fought to keep it from wavering.

Draco stayed quiet for a few minutes, watching as his school nemesis looked ready to crumble at any moment. He had never seen her upset, hell the only emotion the girl actually showed was happiness, besides when she was angry at something, in fact he saw that quite a bit, normally directed towards himself.

Shifting, Ally started to feel slightly awkward at the fact that her number one rival stood just a few feet away from them and still had yet to mock or make a comment on her shaking figure. However she felt slightly grateful for his quietness, if this had been any of her friends she would be questioned up and down, left and right, it gave her a moment to breathe, and collect herself.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she finally asked after taking a few deep breaths.

Stepping away from the wall so he was standing at his full 6'3 height, he took a step closer, causing Ally to take one back, "I was just giving my father a moment alone with his business partner, and you stumbled down this hall."

Ally just stayed quiet, running a hand through her long hair.

"Well great chat Potter, but I must be going; I actually have a life to get back too."

Ally stayed quiet, not bothering to respond.

"Potter," his voice had her turning at the sound of normalcy in his voice, "Don't let these people," he indicated, his arms spread out to the walls and down the hall where a light chatter was heard, "bring you down, don't let them change you into one of those people."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise at his clear and honest words.

"Bye Potter."

Ally just nodded her head, watching as Draco walked away, an air of sophistication around him. She stayed in the hallway lost in thought about Draco, why he didn't mock her; surprised that she didn't mind his company at that moment, before she heard the sound of two people calling her name. Taking a deep breath she ran barley even stopping at the floo before she was swished away to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

The Potter Estate was a beautiful home, it looked like it was a place out of a magazine, hardwood floors, French doors, beautiful kitchen, 5 bedroom 4 baths, it even had its own mini Qudditch Pitch in the back yard. Ally use to love playing Qudditch with her dad and Uncles, she loved sliding down the halls with socks to see who could go furthest, she loved playing hide and seek in the huge old house that her father was raised in. Now it was just a beautiful house, no more laughter ringing through the halls, not many words were spoken at all in fact in the house.

James was always at work or in a meeting, Remus spent most of his time at work or doing assignments for the Order, and then Sirius when he wasn't at work or pulling a prank he was with a woman somewhere. Ally liked having the house to herself most of the time, it was quiet and she could do her own thing, but some days it got lonely, and she couldn't help but miss being back at school or with her friends.

As she stormed up the stairs to the house she ignored the Portraits bidding her goodnight, and practically shattered her door into pieces when she slammed it shut, throwing up the privacy settings and locks Hermione had helped her learn the year before.

Ally threw herself onto her bed sighing in annoyance as she stared at her ceiling, completely annoyed at her father's words. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had forgotten her birthday, he didn't care that she just wanted to enjoy life a little before this war came, truth be told she was starting to think he didn't care about her.

Sirius and Remus tried their best to spend as much time with Ally as possible, and she loved them for that, they were wonderful, but at the end of the day, they still weren't her father, and even they knew that all she wanted was even a spare minute of his time. They wrote her letters all year when she was away at school, her father on the other hand, maybe once a month if she were lucky.

The Weasley's became her second home, she was raised with their family, best friends with Ron, mentor for Ginny, learned pranks from Fred and George, learned to study by Percy, and was babysat by Bill and Charlie. Molly and Arthur were two of the most loving people she ever met, they always reminded her no matter what time day or night she was always welcome in their house. They noticed over the past 2 years how much more time Ally spent with them whether it be for dinner or spending the day playing Qudditch with her children. They also noticed how much James had changed these past two years as he threw himself into his work, and started to push his daughter away. Arthur and Molly both tried speaking to him privately, however he always seemed to find a reason to leave or excuses that left the two dumbfounded on what else to do.

"Ally!" a voice rang out downstairs.

Rolling her eyes as she rolled over and threw a pillow over her head, wishing she had remembered the spell to keep their voices out.

"Ally come on honey!" That was Remus' voice and it sounded like he was right outside the door.

She was about to yell to leave her alone when she remembered she put the privacy spell up, which kept anything that was happening inside the room to itself.

Getting fed up with their pleas she grabbed some clothes and walked into her bathroom, turning on the shower to drown out their voices.

She stepped in once the steam filled the bathroom, and she enjoyed the feeling of the warm water against her skin, she let her head roll back as the water sprayed across her face. She slide down the side of the wall and curled herself into a ball, her tears mixed with the water splashing around her.

Feelings and thoughts swirled around her head, everything in her life was actually going great, she had the best of friends that knew and trusted her no matter what the rest of the school or the prophet wrote about her, she loved playing Qudditch, she was passing all her classes, she had the most amazing people that cared about her and would do anything for her, she was pretty and young and she had plenty of guys who showed an interest in her, and yet all Ally could think about was her father. Missing her birthday was just a minor thing compared to the shit he forgot. And yet she constantly tried to please him, and she constantly tried to get him to pay attention to her and she was becoming sick of it.

"Be strong Ally…" she mumbled as she picked herself back up and turned off the water, she stepped out, drying herself off, before quickly drying her hair.

Her odd conversation with Malfoy popped into her head as she finished getting dressed, it was the most odd conversation the two had ever had, in fact it was the only civilized conversation they ever had.

Shaking her head, and refusing to let Malfoy mess with her head, or let her father's words hurt her she threw her hair in a high ponytail and took a deep breath before exiting her bedroom.

"Ally!" Sirius said in shock as he and Remus both jumped up from the kitchen table.

Giving the two a knowing look, she walked over to the kitchen counter and jumped up, grabbing an apple as the two both spoke at once.

"Relax, I am fine, I just didn't want to talk about it." She explained, forcing the two men to stop speaking.

"But-"

"Now Ally-"

Putting her hand up in the air to stop their explanations, "Seriously drop it."

The two shut their mouths, but not before giving each other a knowing look.

All three people in the room knew the conversation was done, but they also knew that Ally was defiantly not okay with her father's words.

"Ahh just the girl I was looking for."

Ally turned her head sharply at the sound of her Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore by far the most powerful Wizard of all time, and someone Ally couldn't help but look up too.

"Not ignoring me this year?" Ally snipped, taking another bite of her apple as she cast a glare his way.

Remus gave her a warning look, while Sirius looked torn between laughter and disapproval.

Albus on the other hand gave her a bright smile, his eyes twinkling brightly at the young woman's words, "Not this year Miss Potter, I do apologize for the unannounced visit, but I came to steal you away for a bit."

Now it was Ally's turn to stare in shock at his words, "What?"

Smiling again, he gestured for her to come stand beside him, "We need to go visit a friend of mine, and I need your assistance."

Still looking dumfounded, Remus came to stand beside her, "I am sure Ally would love to get out of the house."

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she did have to agree with what Remus said.

"Besides, you can drop her off at the Weasley's after, we are going over there for dinner." Sirius added, casting her a wink.

"Come Miss Potter we need to get going."

Jumping off the counter and throwing her apple in the trash she walked over, and giving Remus and Sirius a hesitant smile she grabbed onto Dumbledore's hand and vanished.

Apparating was one of Ally's least favorite ways of traveling, she always felt like she was being melted over a hot stove and when she emerged to her destination she felt sick to her stomach.

A cool breeze brought her to examine her surroundings, an old neighborhood with huge houses, it was dark and deserted reminding Ally much of her street when it was past 8 in the evening. Feeling the breeze kick again, Ally was thankful she wore a long sleeve shirt, however wished she had a pair of jeans on instead of shorts.

"Come now Ally," Dumbledore said, walking down the dark street with the young Potter at his side.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly, looking around for any clue as to where they were, "Blacksmith Row-" she read aloud as she spotted the sign, "Isn't this a Muggle Community Sir?"

Smiling down at her as they continued to walk down the path he nodded, "Correct."

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around herself as she followed beside him.

"Sorry I did not tell you to dress warmly, it was a last minute decision."

Ally laughed, "No big deal Sir, better than being cooped up in the house."

The two remained silent as they turned onto a sidewalk that led to a front door hanging halfway off its hinges.

"Sir?" she asked unsure as Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and she copied his movement.

"You stay beside me Ally, and if I tell you to leave you do, understand?" he said, his voice stern as his eyes peered into the dark house.

Nodding as she agreed, the two crept into the house, looking around cautiously at the ruined house. She stepped around ruined picture frames and glass that covered the floor. As the two walked around the house for a few moments and didn't find any life or other findings they made their way into the living room.

"Odd Professor don't you think?" she questioned, her eyes falling on an old chair that seemed completely unharmed.

"Good eye Ally." He commented giving her a wink as he pocked the chair hard and a loud yelp emerged, causing Ally to jump back in panic.

"Merlin Albus!" Horace Slughorn complained as he reappeared in human form.

Dumbledore looked giddy as his friend uncrumpled his clothes, "That was a great disguise Horace, in fact I might have missed you if Miss Potter didn't point you out."

Slughorn turned to eye the young girl, "Horace Slughorn." He grunted, thrusting his hand into hers and shaking it roughly.

Ally smiled politely, "Ally Potter."

"Blimey it is you." He said, an awe edging his voice, "I knew your mother quite well, beautiful and smart woman she was!"

Smiling at the praise of her mother, Ally couldn't help but ask, "You knew her?"

Nodding, he directed her towards the pictures on a dresser. It took her a moment before her eyes fell onto her mother's beautiful face, young, happy, carefree. Ally's heart ached a little at the sight.

"Wonderful woman your mother was."

Ally nodded in agreement.

"I will be using the restroom Horace if you don't mind?" Albus said, who was standing quietly in the corner of the room.

"I hope you aren't here about the teaching position Albus, I already told you my answer!" he yelled after his old friend.

"Teaching position?" Ally asked curiously, eyeing the man who turned to stare at her.

"Yes Albus has asked me to take over potions for Professor Snape since he is transitioning to Defense Against the Dark Arts." He explained.

Ally started open mouthed at him.

"I told him I wasn't interested, have more important things to be doing then parading around Hogwarts."

Ally narrowed her eyes slightly, "Teaching the next generation doesn't sound like parading around Hogwarts to me, in fact it sounds like a great opportunity."

"Well the safest-"

"The safest place is Hogwarts, nowhere is safe right now." She commented.

Horace gave her a look, "Obviously, that is why I trashed this house hoping any wonderers would leave me alone."

"You mean Death Eaters?"

Turning to stare her straight in the eye his hard exterior softened slightly, "You do look just like your mother…"he muttered looking thoughtful, "You are courageous and outspoken like her as well."

Ally stayed quiet, her eyes meeting his own.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair he waved his wand to fix their surroundings.

"You're scared aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"Everyone is scared right now Miss Potter, Death Eaters are recruiting like mad and they aren't very nice about it."

"And yet Professor Dumbledore is here asking you kindly, and really he isn't even recruiting you, he is offering you a safe place to stay and be out of all this madness." Ally restored, folding her arms across her chest.

Rubbing at his eyes he sighed again, "You're wise beyond your years Potter."

Smiling slightly, Ally turned to see Dumbledore reentering the room.

"Well Miss Potter we should be off." He said, smiling at Horace, "Goodnight Horace it was terrific seeing you!"

Ally turned, waving a goodbye as she followed Dumbledore out.

"Alright Alright I give in!" Horace said, practically chasing after the two, "I accept the position!"

Ally grinned, watching as Dumbledore explained when he should arrive at Hogwarts tonight.

Bidding another goodbye Ally followed Dumbledore down the dark street once again.

"You asked me to come with you to get him to say yes Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled knowingly at her, "I figured I would show him somebody he would want to catch."

Ally gave him a questionable look, "Catch?"

"You'll understand soon enough Ally." Was all he said before the two disappeared into the night once again.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Ally felt her feet hit the wet grass hard, and she struggled slightly to keep herself upright, however when she did she found the pleasant sight of the Burrow in her view. Smiling like an idiot she made a dash for the door, before bursting into the warm cozy house.

"Ally!" two identical voices burst from the kitchen, tackling her in a tight hug.

"Oh we have missed our little misfit-"Fred started.

"Can't do anything without you around!" George added.

Ally laughed, trying to doge around the two.

Ron came bursting in as well, yelling for the twins to let her go before she chocked.

"Ruin all the fun Little Ronnikins!" Ally teased, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Ron just grinned, grabbing hold of her hand to led her into the kitchen.

"Mum will be happy to see you!"

"Oh Ally, you look so beautiful!" Molly gushed, wrapping the girl in a tight hug.

Ally blushed, looking down at her shorts and flip-flops and wondering how on earth that made her beautiful. However she didn't mind, no matter how many times a week Molly saw her she always was greeted with the warmest of hugs.

"Finally back from your field trip with Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, grinning at her from his seat. "Bout time actually, Molly made us wait till you got here to eat!"

Ally laughed, taking a seat opposite of Ron and in-between Fred and George.

Everyone dug in, chatting loudly about the day's event, arguing over who got the better piece of chicken, and laughing about some joke someone said. Ally barely had time to feel disappointed that her father was nowhere in sight, but she wasn't too surprised by that, he never made the groups monthly dinners.

"You okay Ally?" Ron asked quietly as he found her sitting quietly on the stairs outside the Burrow, while the adults bid each other goodbye.

"Yeah," she answered, wiping the hair out of her eyes, and wrapping her jacket tighter around herself.

"You sure?" he asked, pushing her slightly with his shoulder.

She laughed, "Just stuff on my mind."

Ron nodded, "Crazy stuff happening eh?"

Ally nodded in agreement. "I can't believe I am saying this but I am so ready to be back at Hogwarts!"  
"Hermione?!" Ron teased, laughing at Ally's glare.

"Just think Qudditch, late night parties, trips to the kitchens-"

BOOM!

A fire erupted right in front of their eyes, causing the two to jump up in surprise and shock, both of their wands out in a second.

"Well Well Well if it isn't Potter and Weasley, good to see you again, how is that little blonde girl doing and little pathetic Longbottom?" Bellatrix Lestrange voice sounded as she appeared beside two other Death Eaters, all smiling sickly at the two.

Ally barely had time to register that Remus and Sirius were running in front, blocking the two from view along with Molly and Arthur, before she was running. All she saw was red and Bellatrix face right in the middle.

The mention of her two friends and their accidents at the ministry infuriated Ally, and here the woman who inflicted those pains on them was standing I nfront of her and taunting it.

"Stupid Bitch!" Ally yelled, pushing through Remus and Sirius and making a dash towards Bellatrix.

She ignored Remus and Sirius yells from behind and yanked out of their grips and dashed after Bellatrix who made a run into the field. Running through an opening of the fire that had circled the Weasley's she didn't need to turn to know it was Ron right behind her.

"Silly Potter always trying to save her friends!" Bellaxtrix taunted, her loud voice making Ally's skin crawl.

The two were panting as they made it to the pond, stopping to listen for the footsteps.

"Where is she?" Ron asked, the two standing back to back.

Ally waited, listening for the sounds of the Death Eaters around them, the rusteling of the bushes sending false sounds all around them.

When spells were suddenly fired at thme from left to right. Quickly putting up block after block, Ally couldn't even send curses back as so many were coming.

"How is Longbottom?" Bellatrix taunted again from her left.

Ally was satisfied to hear a hiss come from her target, she could feel Ron's back directly against hers as he too continued to fire spells.

"Do you see them?" he asked carefully keeping his eyes trained on potential targets.

Ally sent another curse to her right and exhaled slightly, "No."

Then Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Sirius were beside them pulling the two into a sheltered circle so no harm could come to them.

3 loud pops signaled that the Death Eaters had apparated away.

"Ally what were you thinking!" Sirius yelled, grabbing her and pulling her into the safety of his arms.

"Sirius-"

"You could have gotten yourself killed Ally!" Remus reasoned, pulling her into another tight hug when Sirius finally released her.

"But-"

"Don't even speak, you are in so much trouble!" Sirius growled, casting a disapproving look her way.

"AHHH!"

The group turned towards the Burrow which was now eloped in a fire, the house crashing down in front of them.

"Molly" Arthur said urgently as he made a dash for the house, followed closely by the remaining group.

They skidded to a hault beside the rest of the family, all standing in shock at their house eloped in flames.

Ally grabbed hold of Ron's hand and pulled Ginny into a hug as the adults stared in shock at the fire, before quickly trying to put it out.

The smell of smoke filled Ally's nose still at 3 in the morning. The sound of windows shattering and wood starting to fall still hung in her ears. The disapproving looks from both Remus and Sirius hurt her still. The punishment she received after her father hugged her tightly still sucked. And the fear she felt about the war increased.

The Weasley's were now sleeping at Headquarters while their home is renovated and their protection spells upgraded. The whole family had been shaken up, however even Ally had to admit they all handled it well.

Deciding that she defiantly wasn't going to be able to sleep, she threw off her covers and exited her room, jumping over the squeaky stair, she made her way to the kitchen, pouring herself a mug of hot chocolate and took a seat on the counter, her mind wondering to the day's events.

The attack at the Burrow proved to Ally and probably everybody in the Order that the war was coming, and it was coming fast, faster then maybe they were even ready for. It scared her to know that the ones she loved most were in danger. Neville and Luna last year accompanied her to the Ministry, and both nearly died when the Death Eaters attacked the group. Ally didn't know what she would have done if that had happened. Too many people were dying and she would be damned if she let that happen to her loved ones. This war needed to end, and Ally needed to finish it.

"Allison." The soft voice of her father had her turning.

"Hey Dad." She mumbled.

James sighed loudly, running a hand through his untidy hair, "Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head, "Too much on my mind."

Nodding in understanding , he slide into a chair, watching her carefully.

"The war is coming." Ally stated, after a few minutes passed of nothing but silence.

"It is."

"I have to end it."

Closing his eyes, James took a few deep breaths before answering, "I know."

Ally just stayed silent, her eyes focused out the window at the night sky.

James watched her, lost in memories of her as a baby, and then a toddler, all the way to now. The beautiful girl she had become, so much like Lily and yet so much like himself. Crazy, loving, mischievous, outspoken, smart, silly, naïve, mature, immature, so many things his little girl was and yet all he could see her as is the little 5 year old who constantly came into his room at midnight because there were monsters in her closet, and she had to sleep with him so he could protect her.

The two sat in silence both lost in their own thoughts for another 30 minutes before Ally finally jumped off the counter.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Dad." She finally said, walking towards the stairs.

James nodded, staying seated in his chair, "Goodnight honey."

"Dad." Ally said pausing on the stairs, "I'm sorry about earlier, at the Ministry and at the Weasley's." she explained.

"I know honey." He said, turning to stare out the window himself, he could see that she nodded, before turning to continue up the stairs, "Ally."

She stopped, turning towards him.

"I miss her too." Was all he said.

He turned to catch a breath taking smile grace her face, before she nodded in understanding.

James wiped the tears that fell from his eyes as he watched her walk up the stairs, because truly he couldn't be mad, she was right in the Ministry, he wasn't being a good father at all. And she did the same thing he would have done at the Weasley's, but that didn't make it any easier. Ally was his baby and he wanted to protect her, and the only way he knew how was to take down all the people who wanted to harm her.

He didn't like to speak about Lily because it hurt too much, the love of his life died that night, and if only he had been there, maybe….He tried not to think that way though…The worst though was Allison never even got to know her mother, she never will get that advice only a mother can give, she would never get to watch her walk down the aisle, or fall in love or have a baby. He and Lily were suppose to experience this all together, and now she was gone.

"James!" a persistent voice yelled. "James wake up!"

"Prongs!" another voice growled, obviously amused at the situation.

James struggled to open his eyes at the sound of his name being called.

"PRONGS!"

Shooting up from his uncomfortable position at the kitchen table, James looked around wildly.

Sirius grinning face was the first thing his eyes landed on, "I must say Prongs, I never thought your hair could look wilder, but you just proved me wrong!"

Remus on the other hand was a bit more sensitive, and cast his friend a sympathetic look, "You fell asleep at the table?"

James shook his head, stretching slightly and turning to get the crick out of his neck. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to already be up and heading off to Kings Cross with your daughter." Remus stated matter a factly.

As though knowing the conversation had to do with her, Ally stumbled down the stairs, here trunk toppling to the ground behind her.

Brushing her hair out of her face and casting the three a sheepish smile, "Whoops."

"Right on time Ally I must admit I am impressed," Remus said, glancing at his watch, "Come on James hurry and change we need to leave now!"

Ally grinned, casting Sirius a thankful smile as he shrunk her trunk and grabbed the rest of her things.

"I can't go."

The three other occupants in the room stopped, looking at him in confusion.

Ally was the first to react, casting her father a questioning look, "You aren't going to Kings Cross with us?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot that was today, but," he explained, barley cast the three a glance, "I need to get to work, I am already running late." He said matter-a-factly as he shuffled papers into his brief case.

Sirius and Remus stayed quiet, casting each other a knowing look.

Ally on the other hand wasn't understanding the situation, "But Dad, you were suppose to come see me off this year!" she said, her face looking flustered, "You haven't been the last 2 years, but you promised you would this year-"

"I am sorry Ally, next year I promise!" he said, kissing her on the forehead on his way out the door, "Be good this year, I don't want to hear about any detentions, you understand me?"

And with that he was gone, leaving the three in a stunned silence.

Remus and Sirius were torn between anger and sadness at the sight of the little girl in front of them who looked beyond hurt, however was still putting on a brave face.

Remus who was much better at dealing his emotions, pushed his anger aside, and tried to put on a happy face, "Come on Ally if we leave now we might even be able to grab popcorn before going through the barrier, you love popcorn."

Ally turned away from the two bending down to grab her purse and making her way out the front door to the apparation line, "No thanks Remus."

Sirius who was not good at all at hiding his emotions had a sneer on his face, "I'll tell you what Mooney," Sirius growled, when Ally was out of ear shot, "I'm about to show Old Prongs what it's like to have a stick shoved up his arse."

Remus sighed, following his friend out the door, "Please behave in front of Ally, make sure she has a good send off."

Sirius cast him a obvious look, before shuffling over to Ally and desperately trying to get the girl to smile as the apparated away.

"Ally!" the Weasley's yelled, casting the group a wave as they arrived on the platform.

Throwing the group a wave, Ally turned to her two 'Uncles' and smiled sadly at them.

"So I guess I will see you at Christmas?" she questioned.

Sirius grinned wrapping her tightly in a hug and kissing her head, "We are counting down the days my little Prongslet."

Remus grinned at her, as Sirius finally let her go, leaning down to kiss her forehead as well, "Please be good this year, we don't want another call about you getting in trouble," he lectured, ignoring how Sirius and Ally gave each other goofy looks at his speech, "We will miss you though."

Ally laughed as she yet again got pulled into a tight hug from Remus.

Pulling away finally she noticed the Weasley's walking over to the group.

"You two better hop on before the train leaves you again!"

Ron and Ally sent each other cheeky grins.

"Be good!" Molly lectured, pulling every one of the teenagers into tight hugs, "We will see you all at Christmas, please be careful!"

Ally and Ron laughed pulling away, giving everyone one last wave before making a dash for the train. Waving once more to Remus and Sirius, Ally leaned back into the train as it rolled off towards Hogwarts.

"Ready for another year Ally?" Ron asked, grinning as he slung an arm over her shoulder.

Grinning back she laughed, "You bet!"


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

"You all could have been killed!" Hermione shrieked as she and Ally walked around the courtyard the next day on their free period.

"Must you be so morbid?" Ally asked, plopping down on a bench.

Hermione cast her friend a glare, "I am serious Ally! You all could have been killed, Fudge is going to get us all killed!"

Ron wandered over catching the tail end of the conversation, "Oh Merlin Hermione are you on about this again?!" he growled, throwing himself into a seat as well, "Can we just drop it?"

Hermione glared at the two, "How did they manage to get there?!" she hissed, "If they got to you once, you know they can get in again-"

"Hermione!" Ally said, her voice short and strained, "Seriously, we have been over this over and over again, please lets end this conversation!"

Clearly defeated, Hermione shot the two a dirty look before stalking off.

"About time!" Ron muttered.

Sighing, Ally placed her head in her hands, "She is just worried about us."

"I guess." Ron muttered.

Looking up, Ally's eyes were met with a pair of silver staring directly back at her.

They belonged to Draco Malfoy, sitting directly across the court yard from her. He was surrounded by his friends, Theo, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise, who were carrying on a conversation, and not even noticing their 'King' wasn't paying a bit of attention.

Blushing at the sight of his stare, Ally desperately tried looking anywhere else but across from her and yet her eyes gravitated back to those silver orbs. There was something about those eyes that always caught Ally's attention. Like a story being told behind dark stormy clouds that showed no emotion unless he wanted you to see. It enchanted her and captivated her attention, catching her breath slightly.

It was almost as though there was an unspoken conversation taking place, and Ally wasn't even sure why she was so distracted by his stare, or why she was blushing like a school girl. Staring at him brought back the thoughts of their conversation at the Ministry.

"Ally come on!" Ron grumbled, lending a hand to help her stand back up, "Let's go visit Hagrid before Herbology, I wanted to ask him something about Care of Magic."

Ally stood, grabbing her things and followed off behind Ron, however couldn't help but look back once more to find those silver eyes still trained on her. Turning her head sharply, she hurried to catch up with Ron, blushing all the way down to Hagrid's.

Draco Malfoy was distracted. His mind day and night seemed to be focused on a certain beautiful black haired green eyed enemy of his. Ally Potter. The girl was surrounding his every thought and every dream. He wasn't even sure why, however when he woke to a throbbing situation in his trousers, after a dream of Potter he became very much annoyed. Ever since spotting her in the Ministry she was the only thing on his mind.

Ever since they arrived at Hogwarts he felt like he saw her everywhere, which was very much true as they had every class together, and ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the same hall. It was as though he couldn't look anywhere without seeing her beautiful face.

When he spotted her in the courtyard, she looked annoyed at Granger's words as she threw herself into a seat. Staring at her he watched at all the beautiful expressions she made, and observed how she and her friends acted. She looked much happier when she was surrounded by those two, or her other few close friends. That day in the Ministry she looked so distraught, and Draco didn't have to take too many guesses to know what the problem might be.

His father was a well known, respected Wizard, and in England it wasn't very surprising to have everyone's family secrets and issues well known among everyone. Draco had heard how Potter's Dad treated her, he also knew that her friends and family meant everything to her, Merlin everyone did especially after last year. It was hard to imagine not having a mother, and growing up with a father who was too busy to spend much time with anyone let alone his daughter. His Mother, Father, and Severus spoke about the Potter's quite a bit, however he was normally shooed from the room soon after.

He watched closely as Granger stormed away and Potter leaned down, before looking back up and catching his stare. When her eyes landed on his he almost felt as though his breath was taken away from him. Potter's hair was in light curls, and her skirt seemed to hike up ever more showing off her long beautiful legs that Draco couldn't help but want to run his hands up and down. And those eyes, those beautifully gorgeous eyes that held so much emotion and so much mystery, it enthralled him.

He watched as she stood and walked away turning once more to see if he was still staring and he couldn't help but find her blushing face to be adorable.

'_Whoa." _Draco thought, shaking his head '_Where was all this Potter is beautiful stuff coming from…he didn't like Potter did he?_'

"Draco!" Blaise said, punching him lightly in the shoulder, "Were you even listening to me?"

Casting a glare towards his best friend her sneered, "If you are finally done acting like a 1st year Hufflepuff Blaise then yes I am."

Pansy grinned, from her spot on the bench at the twos interaction, "Distracted Draco?" she asked curiously, looking innocent as ever.

Draco narrowed his eyes, refusing to meet his friend's underlines taunting voice.

"So what do you think Draco?" Blaise asked again.

"Stop being a Hufflepuff Blaise!" Draco growled, standing up and huffing, "If you want to ask her out stop being a blubbering hippogriff and do it!"

Pansy watched with a smirk on her face as her friend stalked off, pushing a few first years out of his way as he went.

"What's up his arse?" Blaise huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Pansy grinned, ruffling Blaise's hair, "I think our little Prince of Slytherine is in love."

Blaise threw her a doubtful look, "Draco doesn't fall in love!"

"No he doesn't…" Pansy said thoughtfully, a smile gracing her face, "But he has defiantly become smitten with someone, and I think he is as confused about it as we are."

"This year we will be learning all about defense spells, you will learn to duel like you would outside of these walls, learn to move and read your opponents every move so you can overthrow them in battle." Severus Snape looked his usual vampire self. Tall, pale, dark, all black, never smiles, heartless, soulless, bitter.

Ally watched with a careful expression on her face, last time she had seen Severus Snape was right after the Ministry attack, he came to the hospital wing to give her dreamless sleep potion. He had stood so straight, so serious, so cold, and yet he sat the moment Ally broke down and balled. He listened as she repeatedly told him she was so stupid and stubborn and that was the reason two of her friends almost died. He sat and listened quietly as she mourned the fact that her father only stood in Dumbledore's office stone face and controlled as his bruised and bloodied daughter sat in a chair, giving her a deep glare and saying nothing else. He even let her go on and on about how much she missed her mother and how her father never let her speak of her. She spilled her deepest and darkest secrets to a man who seemed to not care about anything or anyone, and yet he let Allison Potter cry and weep for 2 hours, and he just sat there in complete silence, letting her release her feelings. He waited till she calmed down, gave her the potion, waited for sleep to take over her body, and then he left.

That night was all a bit hazy for her, but she had to admit she never felt safer then laying in that Hospital bed and having him let her speak her mind. She hadn't seen him sense until last week when classes had started, she tried to stay unnoticed and quiet, which caused many questions from Ron and appraisal from Hermione.

He hadn't acted any differently around her, if she screwed up she lost points, if she did it right she lost points. She figured she could start acting herself again since he obviously was.

"Brown and Lovegood."

Ally whirled her head to whisper in Hermione's ear, "What's he doing?"

Ron snickered from her side while Hermione cast her a look, "He is giving us our defense partners!"

"For what?" Ally asked, frowning at the statement.

"Honestly Ally, I thought you were going to start listening in class!" Hermione lectured.

Ally cast her a sheepish look.

Sighing Hermione relented, "He is giving us partners so we can practice dueling in class and study spells together."

"I hope I get paired with Malfoy, send him a few friendly hexes."

Ally giggled, while Hermione glared at the two.

"Honestly grow up!" she huffed.

"Granger and Parkinson."

Ally's eyes widened as did Hermione's who gathered her things and made her way over to their dueling spot.

Ron leaned in closely, "Why the bloody hell did the git pair those two up?"

Ally shrugged, "Maybe because Parkinson's sucks and Hermione's great, maybe it's like a tutoring thing?"

Ron laughed, leaning back in his chair and throwing hius arms up to support his head, "As long as I don't get paired with a dunder head I'll be fin-"

"Weasley and Crabbe."

Ally laughed loudly as Ron threw himself back forward off the chair legs and practically flew over the table. He threw her a glare as Snape let him know he lost 5 house points, and grumbled as he gathered up his things and sulked all the way over to his new spot.

Watching in boredom as everyone continued to get paired off, Ally barley paid attention until she heard her name.

"Potter and Malfoy-"

Ally stared in shock at the equally surprised expression on Malfoy's face.

"Are you just going to sit there and look like a goldfish Potter or are you going to gather your things and join your partner?" Snape snipped at her.

Blushing as she quickly gathered her things and made her way over, she gracefully tripped over her chair and would have fallen except for the quick seeker reflex's of Draco Malfoy.

Blushing more then she thought possible she offered quick thanks before sitting in her chair, her face radiating heat.

Snape was glaring at her, however luckily enough no one else seemed to notice the incident as everyone was beginning the exercise.

"Today you will review the first 5 chapters with your partner, be sure to prepare, tomorrow you will be working on the dueling traditions, practices, and different stances." Snape continued to explain, casting his eyes around the room, "Some will succeed greatly," his eyes landing on many of his Slytherine's, "While others…" his eyes flashed to a few Gryffindor's, "Other's will become more of target practice."

Ally rolled her eyes, sighing in slight annoyance at his words, something's will just never change.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

He didn't know when it happened, he didn't know how it happened, and for the life of him he didn't know why it happened; be that as it may, it had happened.

Maybe it was the way her body looked, small, petite, toned, olive colored skin, the way her curves showed through her school blouse, her lips so pink and perfect. Maybe it was her hair, long and silky that made him want to run his fingers through it. Surly it wasn't her Gryffindor bravery, fierce loyalty, and all around reckless thoughts of putting herself in danger for others. Maybe it was her eyes, those beautiful green orbs that seemed to stare into his soul, the way her eyes betrayed all of her emotions so openly.

He watched her too often now a days, her different emotions, different expressions, the way she talked so animatedly, the way she was always with Granger and Weasley, even the way she concentrated in class.

His dreams were consumed by her face, her laugh, her voice, and the fact that he would have to take care of himself every morning when he awoke had him less than thrilled, and extremely embarrassed.

It was driving him crazy, and the fact that he sat by her every day in class drove him even more crazy.

However today was the first weekend the school was able to go to Hogsmeade and Draco was planning on enjoying it with his friends.

"I can't wait to walk around Hogsmeade today, I hope we can score some good pranks from Fred and George's place!" Ally grinned as Ron nodded next to her in agreement.

"Ally!" Hermione scolded, giving her best friend a disapproving look. "You should really be coming to the book store with me and look around for some of those extra books to help you with your studies!"

Ally gave her best friend a pointed look, while Ron moaned from beside her.

"Why would you want to go get more books to study?!" Ron complained, "It just means more studying, and less money to spend on food."

Hermione stood, clearly annoyed by Ron's comment, "If you only focused more on school and less on food Ronald, you would be pulling much better grades than you currently posses." she lectured as she gathered her things, "Now come on if you want to go."

Ally stood to follow, pulling Ron along with her as he continued to try and stuff his face along the way.

"Really Ronald!" Hermione growled, clearly embarrassed to be seen around him, "Swallow!"

Ron's ears turned bright red as a few passing Slytherin's laughed as they pushed past the group.

"Wouldn't want to chock would you Weasel?" Pansy taunted as the group passed.

Ally grunted in annoyance as Goyle slammed into her shoulder as he passed.

"Jerk." she muttered as she massaged her tender shoulder.

Goyle turned and threw a sneer over his shoulder at her, before wincing in pain as someone smacked him upside the head, "Draco!" he complained, wincing as the blonde shot him a dirty look.

Ally watched in complete shock and fascination as Draco hit his friend and whispered harsh words to his the most shocking of all things happened.

"Sorry Potter." Goyle grumbled before stalking away with his gang of friends.

Ally stared in shock, her eyes catching the silver orbs of the blonde Slytherin.

He grinned quickly, before turning and leaving a very confused girl behind him.

"Are you alright Ally?" Hermione asked, looking concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine."

"Did Goyle just apoligize to you?!" Ron asked in clear dismay as the three continued down their long path towards Hogsmeade.

Ally nondded, still to stunned to say anything.

"The weirdest part was that Ferret Face was the one who made him!" Ron added.

Hermione threw him an annoyed glace, "Honestly Ron have you not been paying attention to anything!" she growled out, lowering her voice as a group of classmates passed them, "He has been better ever since last year, while you have only gotten worse!"

Ron blanched, "Yeah but why has he started to be nicer?!" he growled, "There is a reason, and I want to know why!"

"You know why!" Hermione said, wrapping her jacket closer around her.

"Why?"

"He is on our side Ron!" Hermione growled, her eyes narrowing on him again.

Ron huffed, "Yeah and he always has been, that doesn't change the fact that he has been much more weirder!"

"Really Ron he is not being weird he is just being less rude towards us." Ally jumped in before Hermione started yelling at the red head.

"But why?!" Ron asked for what seemed like the milloonth time.

"Honestly Ron maybe he just grew up!" Hermione sighed throwing her hands up, clearly frustrated, "Something you could really use a hand at doing!"

Ron looked ready to blow a fuse, and thats when Ally knew she needed to put an end to this.

"Come on guys lets just enjoy our day!" she tried, grinning as the two nodded in agreement.

The trio entered the village all smiles, all traces of their old conversation gone as they walked along the cobble stone road.

"I need to grab some Qudditch gear before we go to Fred and George's, wanna come?" Ron asked as the three passed Hogshead.

"No, I think I have everything, besides I want to see if I can find a few new pairs of jeans, so we can just meet you there!" Ally said, as the red head nodded and ran off towards is destination.

"I do love this store." Hermione said, smiling as she entered Poxie's Boutique.

Ally grinned in agreement, "I do too, I could probably spend my whole vault her."

Hermione laughed at her best friend, "You happy to be back at school?"

"Yes you have no idea."

Hermione looked over at her best friend in concern, she knew how hard her father was on her. SHe couldn't count the many times Ally cried about her fathers lack of attention, or attitude towards her. Ever since their 4th year two years ago, Ally had the pressure of the world on her, every article that was printed somehow had something about Ally in it...Well not Ally more like the girl-who-lived. Hermione didn't know how her friend did it.

"Have you talked to your dad?" she asked.

Shaking her head Ally nodded, "Just that he was sorry he couldn't see me off, and that I best behave, you know the usual stuff."

"What about Sirius and Remus?"

All grinned, "Oh they have sent me a letter almost every day wanting to know what I was doing, what pranks I've pulled, how many detentions I've received."

Hermione grinned despite her disapproval of Ally's habit of detentions.

"So have you talked to Victor Krum recently?" Ally teased.

Hermione blushed bright red.

"Oh Hermione you are blushing so much one would think you're an innocent little virgin!"

"Ally!" Hermione shrieked, as Ally escaped into the dressing room to try on some clothes. "Honestly!"

Ally giggled from inside her dressing room, "Come on I was only teasing, but seriously has he wrote to you at all?"

"Yes you nosey thing you!" Hermione said in exasperation.

Ally poked her head out of the fitting room in amusement, "And you are just now telling me this?!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "Honestly we are just friends, nothing more, so there is nothing to tell!"

Scoffing, Ally emerged from the dressing room with clothes in her hands and headed towards the register, "Nothing is simple as that 'Mione."

Shrinking her purchases, Ally stuck them quickly in her pocket and the two exited the shop.

"Well what about you, anybody catch your eye lately?"

Ally blushed, her thoughts immediatly jumping to a certain blonde hair silver eyed boy.

Hermione grinned from beside her, "Obviously someone is consuming your thoughts.

Clearing Malfoy from her head Ally shook her head, "Nobody of importance."

Hermione rolled her eyes clearly not believing her but let it drop.

"There you two are!" Ron said from ahead of them, stopping to let them catch up. "I have been waiting forever." he complained.

"We've been gone an hour if that." Ally laughed.

Ron sighed, "Yeah but we have to get to Fred and George's so they let us in before they open so we can actually see the place!"

Ally did pick up the pace on that comment.

"Actually I am going to run to the book store for a bit, and I will meet you there?" Hermione said, giving the two a wave before venturing off.

"I'm telling you one day that girl will turn into a book!" Ron mumbled as the two passed through the doorway of the shop. "Thank Merlin I have you Ally!"

"Oh please we couldn't last one day without her!"

"True." Ron admitted sourly.

"Ahhh just the two little kids we were waiting for!" a voice yelled from above them.

Glancing up the two spotted Fred and George Weasley smiling down at the two.

"We were wondering when you two might make your appearance!"

"Sorry," Ron grumbled, tossing a finger up towards Ally, "This one over here went shopping first."

Ally mean while was wondering around, looking at the shelves of toys, candies, games, and pranks that lined the 4 story building. IT was beautiful and magical, it had a sort of mischief around the shop.

"The place looks fantastic!" Ally whispered in awe as the three Weasley's grinned at her in amusement.

Her vivid green eyes sparkled as she grinned at the three.

BOOM!

Ally jumped in alarm, "What was that?"

BOOM!

Screams were heard, coming closer as the seconds ticked away.

"What's happening?" Ron asked as the four made their way to look out the windows.

Smoke was littering the streets a few blocks down, and people were running in all different directions.

"What the-"

"LOOK OUT!" Fred yelled as he and George dived below the window, while Ron grabbed Ally and threw her to the ground, not a second later an explosion rang through somewhere outside, shattering the windows as it hit.

"OH dear Merlin!" Ally said, her voice shaking as she drew her wand, and the smoke started to clear.

"WHat the bloody hell is going on?" Ron yelled out as he caught his breath.

More screams were emerging as more explosions rang off along the streets.

"We have got to get out of here!" Fred yelled out, "Run to the nearest exit that leads to Hogwarts!"

Ron gave Ally's hand a comforting squeeze from beside her.

"1" Ally pushed the hair out of her eyes, making sure her shoe laces were tied tightly, "2" sucking in a deep breath, Ally prepared herself to jump up, "3!" Her wand gripped tightly she jumped and rushed out the door behind the 3 Weasley's.

There were screams and shattered debri and glass spread across the beautiful cobblestones of Hogsmeade, and people were either running or diving under something to hide.

Coughing, Ally looked around in confusion, not quite seeing what exactly was happening.

"Ahh!" she yelled as she tripped over something.

Ron was there in a heartbeat grabbing her arm and yanking her up, "Are you okay?" he yelled over the commotion.

Nodding her head, ALly continued running alongside Ron, dodging random spells that were being shot all around.

"Ron find Ginny!" ALly yelled as the two ducked under a covering for a moment to catch their breaths.

"Ally I can't leave you!" the red head breathed out in horror.

"Ron you have too!" Ally growled out, "We have to find Ginny and Hermione before this gets worse!"

Ron nodded in agreement, however he didn't look to pleased, "BE careful!"

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, the two split up again bolting down the streets.

Ally was worried, she hadn't seen Hermione, and the smoke filled streets was making it harder and harder to see properly. She was constantly dodging spells,and jumping over people or debri, while trying to stay upright as others rushed all around her.

Suddenly Ally was falling, her ankle twisting and sending her flying to the ground as she tripped over MErlin knows what, "Shit," she managed to yell out before smashing to the ground, her head bashing against a broken cinder block as she hit the ground.

"Fuck!" she cried as her world spun around her and her eyes watered as pain exploded in her head.

Suddenly strong arms were picking her up and running into an ally way. Ally barley remembered to struggle, before she was being placed gently on the ground.

Kicking her legs as a mean of defense, she grinned when she clearly hit her target as a grunt rang out.

"Damn it Potter, I should have left you in the street!" an arrogant, annoyed voice sounded.

Ally opened her eyes and sat up, wincing as she did so.

"Careful you annoying hag!" Draco said, taking her hands away and inspecting her damaged head gently.

She was surprised to see such concern in the normally angry Slytherin's eyes, "What's happening?"

"Death Eaters." Draco said, still looking over her injury, "They decided to attack the village for Merlin knows what reason."

His fingers worked gently at around to see what hurt and what didn't, his hands gentle and sending a chill up Ally's spine, her eyes closed lightly as his hands skimmed down her face.

"Stay awake." he sad gently, "THat looked like a nasty fall."

Her eyes shot open again, the world spinning slightly as she adjusted herself, "How'd you find me?"

Draco rolled his eyes, looking annoyed, and yet his eyes still held concern in them, "Pansy, Blaise, Crabe, Goyle, and I were just leaving the pub when the attack started, we were all running when I saw you fall, figured I'd make sure the Golden Girl was okay."

Ally chuckled slightly as she rested her head against the brick wall behind her.

Draco watched her in silence for a few minutes, even with a mix of blood and dirt she looked beautiful. The gash looked nasty, but not too deep, his only concern was the slight frown between her brow, showing him she was clearly in pain.

"Are you okay Scar Head?"

"Yea-"

"Don't lie." Draco growled out, watching as her green eyes narrowed towards his silver ones,"I brought you into this ally, knowing no one is going to venture back here, so if you're not fine we can stay."

"How do you know nobody will come back here?" she snipped back, her head still aching terribly.

Draco sighed, leaning back against the wall himself as he continued to watch her carefully, "You know how I know..."

Ally turned her head to glance at him, wincing as her head exploded once again. "Fuck."

"Language Scar Head, I am suprised."

"Oh shut up." Ally grumbled, her head still spinning.

The screams were still coming around from the streets, and the smoke just continuded coming.

Draco glanced around, "Do you feel alright to move Potter?"

Ally nodded, pushing his hands away as he tried to help her up.

"Fine be stuborn Scar Head, don't blame me when you fall." he scoffed, brushing his hands off on his trousers. "This place is filthy," he grumbled in dismay.

Ally grumbled something under her breath, before realizing she probably should have let him help her stand, because the moment she straightened, her world tilted dangerously. "Malfoy," she whispered quickly as her legs started to buckle below her.

Suddenly arms were around her, pulling her into a strong chest as her head lolled back slightly.

"Whoa." he said, pulling her tightly against him as she went almost limp in his arms.

"I-"

"Shh." Draco ordered, pulling her down to the ground with him, "You damn over confident bitch."

Ally chuckled as her world started to come back into focus. "Always have been."

"Probably why you get into your reckless Gryffindor adventures every year Pot Head."

Ally wasn't sure if it was her head injury or if it was her imagination, but she was finding it very attractive how good his body felt behind hers. She also found his aroma intoxicating, and she felt like she was forgetting that this was her school nemesis.

It felt like hours were passing when surely it could only be minutes, but Ally felt herself relax into Malfoy's chest as the time passed, and the feeling of his breath on her neck had her shivering. A warm pool swept through her body at the close contact and somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped it would continue on for a while.

"Ally?" a voice yelled from not to far away.

Ally stiffened slightly, not knowing who would be calling her name.

"Ally!" it yelled again sounding a lot like-

"OH Ally honey-" Sirius Black looked distraught before his eyes glistened with tears for a moment when he saw his goddaughter. THen his eyes shifted into a sneer, "Malfoy if you hurt my goddaughter I swear I will-"

"NO Sirius, he helped me!" she quickly said, wincing as her head exploded again.

Sirius gingerly helped his goddaughter up, wrapping a protective arm around her small frame, "What happened to your face honey?"

"I fell." Ally said lamely, not taking her eyes off Malfoy's standing form.

His silver eyes were drawing her in, not letting her turn away. THey held a sort of protectiveness in them, and yet a very guarded expression. When Sirius had pulled her up, Malfoy's arms had squeezed her quickly before seemingly forcing himself to let go of her.

"Come on you lot I better get you back to Hogwarts, the Death Eaters are gone, and we have to clean the village quickly." Sirius explained as he helped Ally start to walk towards the exit, "He didn't hurt you did he?" Sirius grumbled.

"No Sirius!" Ally hissed, her head still hurting, "He saved me!"

Sirius grumbled something under his breath.

Ally rolled her eyes in annoyance, even though the Malfoy's had been on the light side for quite some time now, her father and Sirius never really got along with the Malfoy's, Remus on the other hand was more quiet about his opinions.

As Sirius led the two down the road, Ally couldn't help but turn to her side to see Draco's silver eyes still on her. Her breath caught in her throat at the intensity of the stare.

'When had Malfoy got so handsome.' she blushed at the thought, before turning back to the road in front of her.

The Great Hall was silent later on that night with only a few whispers lingering around the hall.

The attack had really shaken the school. 2 students were killed and many injured. Ally had been cleaned up and given a few potions, before being sent on her way.

Hermione and Ron were distraught when they saw there friend being led by Sirius back up to the castle with a bloodied head. Letting them know she was completely fine, before turning to bid her Godfather good bye and promising to write him soon. Then she turned to Malfoy who was still lingering behind her as though she might topple over at any moment.

"Thank you Malfoy..." she said, blushing as his eyes searched hers.

He nodded, his face a mask of nothing before he glided away, meeting his friends only a few feet away.

Ally couldn't shake the butterfly feeling she had all day since Malfoy had helped her, and the questions about why she couldn't shake that feelings bothered her. Draco Malfoy was not someone she should be thinking about or wondering about.

As she laid in her bed that night those thoughts lingered around in her head, keeping her up till well after midnight.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

The middle of October brought along with it the cool crisp weather everyone loved so much, it also brought the color of the leafs, and the signaling that winter was well on its way to Hogwarts.

A month had passed since the attack on Hogsmeade, and life at Hogwarts had resumed back to normal with classes, Qudditch, exams, and laughter.

Ron was currently waiting for Ally to come wondering into the Great Hall so he could ask for help with his homework.

Hermione was currently stuck in a book that she just couldn't be pulled away from, and Neville was trying desperately next to him to finish his Defense Against the Dark Arts paper that he was having difficulty finishing. Then there was Dean and Seamus who were currently stuck in an argument about the current whereabouts of the loose Death Eaters. ALl that was missing was Ally.

He didn't have to wait long, as she ran up to the table a small blush on her face as she sat down, swinging her bag to the side.

"Hey." she said, throwing everyone a smile, "What have I missed?"

Hermione who hadn't spoken since she stuck her face in her book looked up, "Oh nothing, Ronald is just stuck on his homework he has neglected to do since last week, and everyone else is either working on school work or discussing current events." she explained much to Ron's annoyance.

"IF you knew this whole time that I needed help, why would you not help me instead of being a stuck up prat and pretending to be reading." Ron insisted, throwing his friend a glare.

"Because Ronald!" Hermione continued, "You need to learn to do your own work instead of relying on me to help you!"

"I wasn't relying on you!" he huffed, his ears turning red in embarrassment, "I was just going to ask you how to end my paper!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, clearly not believing his statement.

Ally just grinned, "Oh I'm not sure, I haven't even written mine yet."

Hermione all but screamed with disapproval at the two as she slammed her book shut and left the table.

"Merlin, she is really losing it isn't she?" Ron asked shaking his head, "Oh look food!"

Ally laughed loudly, "Ron I love you." filling her own plate with food.

"Gove Reu moo Jally-" He said cheekily with his mouth full of food.

Hermione returned moments later, clearly having just dropped her library book off and returning to her friends,sat, pointy ignoring Ron.

"Come on now 'Mione, you can't be mad at Ron!" she said, nudging her friend in the side.

"I just wish you two would focus on your studies a bit more!" she said, chewing on her bottom lip, "Our OWLS are this year and-"

"Hermione Merlin can we figure that stuff out after Christmas?" Ron moaned, dropping his spoon in his mashed potatoes before quickly picking it back up.

Hermione's cheeks tinged red as her mouth opened to make a comment.

"I got a letter fro Sirius today!" Ally butted in, "That's why I was late to dinner, I was sending him a reply."

Hermione seemed to forget the previous line of conversation and turned smiling towards her best friend. "What did he have to say?"

Ally leaned in closer, her friends instantly drawing closer themselves, "He said that there has been trouble at the Ministry."

Ron frowned at the news, while Hermione inhaled sharply.

"He also said that the Order has been meeting, and they think there may be a spy at the Ministry for Voldemort, he said to be careful here too as they may have access to Hogwarts..."

"Do you think?" Hermione questioned aloud.

"Slughorn." Ron said flatly.

Ally shook her head, "I thought that too, but remember the day of the attacks, Slughorn was horrified at the idea that Death Eaters were so close to the school," she explained, "He is too terrified of the idea to be a spy, I think Sirius meant that we just need to be on guard."

Hermione was still frowning at the words, and Ron looked torn between anger and confusion.

"Things are really heating up out there aren't they?" he mutter quietly.

Ally gave a half smile.

Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her head, "Anything from your Dad?"

Sighing in disappointment she shook her head, "No, last I head from him was 2 weeks ago...I guess he is just busy."

Ron threw her a sympathetic look, "Fred and George wrote me and said they'd be sending us a gift basket soon with all sorts of treats, tricks, and pranks."

Ally grinned, all thoughts of her father flying from her mind, "Those two are amazing!"

Hermione even smiled slightly, "They are pretty amazing to be able to develop all these products."

Ron grinned, gloating in the compliment that Hermione just gave his brothers.

"That doesn't mean I approve of what they do!"

Sensing another fight, Ally quickly stood, slinging her bag back over her shoulder, "I have to go, yet another detention to attend."

Ron threw her an amused grin, while Hermione looked upset.

"Ally it is only the beginning of the term and already you have had at least 10 detentions!" she scolded.

"Trying to beat your record form last year?" Dean asked as Hermione's voice carried down the table.

Seamus laughed, "Yeah at this rate you're going to beat you Godfather for most detentions served as a student by the time you graduate."

Ally just rolled her eyes, running a hand through her hair, "Maybe."

"Your father and Uncles must be very disappointed!" Hermione yelled behind her.

"NO actually they are thrilled!" she restored, before exiting the Great Hall.

Having detention at Hogwarts could go one of two ways...It can go really good if served with Hagrid, McGonagall, Sprout, or Flitwick, they would pretty much allow you to do your homework, or study, or sometimes even just help grade papers. Then there was the unfortunate side where you could get stuck with Snape, Trelawney, Filch, or Umbridge.

Ally only hopped it wouldn't be too bad of a day since it was with McGonagall tonight.

Rounding the corner of the hall she grinned when she caught sight of her stern Professor.

"Good evening Miss Potter."

"Good evening Professor McGonagall, may I say you looked absolutely beautiful tonight!" Ally said, grinning as her Professor just rolled her eyes at her antics. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"We are waiting for one more student Miss Potter."

Ally frowned, trying to think back on the days events of who else could possibly be joining her in detention tonight.

"Ah Mister Malfoy, nice of you to join us this evening."

Ally turned around in a flash, her black hair flying as her green eyes took in the figure of Draco Malfoy.

"Potter." he said polietly.

She felt her cheeks tinge pink as his eyes rested on her, and was very thankful that the hallways were dimmed for this time of night.

"Come along you two," Professor McGonagall said, strolling down the hall with the two following behind her, "Now I have buisness to attend to tonight, so you both will be serving your detention with Professor Snape."

Ally groaned in pain at the announcment, rolling her eyes at her own horrible luck.

Malfoy, she noted beside her seemed to swell with glee at the decleration.

"I expect you both to be on your best behavior for him, and I hope this detention will be a lesson to you both." She lectured as the three stopped at their destination. "I hope you both know that detention is not a game, it is not suppose to be something fun."

Ally all but rolled her eyes at the lecture the two were recieving.

"I'm very disappointed in the two of you for recieving a detention and I hope in the future you will think twice before acting up in class." She fineshed, opening the door and letting the two in.

Professor Snape stood, his dark gaze taking in the two students who followed his colige in. "Goodevening Mister Malfoy...Miss Potter." he said, the latter of the twos name coming out as a sneer.

Ally sighed in annoyance, 'Great' she thought to herself.

"You two will be cleaning the cauldrens for the night." Professr Snape explained, "I expect them to be in perfect condition when you two are done."

Ally turned to stare at the stacks of cauldrens that currently lined the shelves.

"I have a meeting to attend for the next hour, so do behave and try not to murder each other while I am gone."

Malfoy looked like he was holding in a laugh.

"Understood?" Snape demanded, giving the two a hard look as though daring them to disagree.

"Yes sir." the two mumbled in unison.

He gave them one last meaningful stare before turning and stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.

The two teens stood in silence for a few moments, as his foot steps fadded away.

Malfoy was the first to move, walking towards the big stack of cauldrens and levitating a set towards himself.

Ally finally sighed, and levitated the others to herself.

The two stood in silence at seperate work benches as they cleaned their cauldrens in silence.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two, and the silence was really beginning to bother Ally, because she was definatly not a quiet person. Another reason could be the fact that she was standing near Malfoy who seemed to give her butterflies in her stomach any time he was near.

Even since the Hogsmeade attack, Ally had tried her best to avoid the blonde at all costs. It worked very well except for Defense Against the Dark Arts when the two were forced to sit next to each other. Malfoy mostly ignored her in class, but every now and then she swore his eyes would be watching her.

On the other side of the room, Draco was having a hard time keeping his mind at bay. Potter was always on his mind, always in his dreams, and it was driving him crazy. He was not suppose to have a bloody crush on a Gryffindor, and especially not a Potter! Ever since the attack his infactuation with the girl had only gotten worse, and he was finding his nerves on edge at being alone in the room with her.

Not being able to bare the silence anymore, Ally finally sighed dramatically and spoke, "I really am thankful for your help last month."

At first she though he hadn't even heard her, but then the blonde finally turned and nodded his head in her direction.

"Did you..." she sighed, fighting with herself whether to say it or not. "Did you know it was going to happen?"

Malfoy stiffened at her words.

"I'm not saying you participated in it in any way, but did you know it was going to happen that day?"

"No Potter, I didn't know it was going to happen." he finally said, his back still facing her.

Ally nodded, not that he could see, and turned back to her work, biting her lip as she figured out what else she could possibly say.

"Why'd you get detention?" she finally asked after another few moments of tense silence.

She watched as he shook his head, still not turnign to face her, "I chucked a flying oragami at a Hufflepuff."

Ally snorted from behind him, "You would do that."

"Well what'd you do?" he asked defensivly.

"I was late for class."

"You're always late."

Ally nodded before realizing he couldn't see her, "Yeah I guess I am."

The silence eloped them again, making Ally feel more and more uncomfortable.

A clang on the other side of the room caused Ally to look behind her.

"Bloody hell!" Malfoy cursed, yanking his finger back in alarm.

Ally crossed the room, picking the cauldren up on her way before placing it on his table. "Here let me see." she said, yanking his hand away from his face.

"WHat the hell Potter!" he growled yanking it back.

Rolling her eyes and giving him a hard glare she grabbed his hand again, "Let me heal your finger."

Draco faught to control the emotions racing through his body. First was the fact that Potter's body was so close to his own, his well built, tall figure towered over her small petiete body. Then there was the fact that she smelled like warm vanilla sugar, and it was intoxicating all of his senses.

"Ow!" he growled as she cleaned his cut with a simple spell.

Ally laughed, "Oh please Malfoy, that didn't hurt! Who knew you were such a baby!"

He scoffed, straighting his stance as she giggled once again. It gave him the opportunity to really stare at her. Long black silky hair was pulled into a high ponytail, making her facial features really stand out, high cheek bones, perfect lips, long eye lashes that brough out her emerald green eyes even more. Her small hands working so delicatly on his big hands. He noticed just how small she really was, and it was no wonder she would get knocked off her broom when someone would slam into her.

"There." She said, letting go of his hand gently, "Good as new."

Draco stared in shock at his finger, "How'd you know how to do that?"

Shrugging, Ally just smiled, "I learned that after many years spent at the Weasley household."

He scoffed at her statment.

The two stood in an ackward silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say.

"Thanks." he finally said, giving her a half smile.

Ally smiled a beautiful smile back, "You know Malfoy, when you smile you look good."

Draco felt his face flush at the complement. However controlled his features into a blank stare.

Ally grinned again, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

Draco turned grabbing a cauldren and continued cleaning, while Ally made her way to the other side to where her own cauldrons were.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why'd your family turn to the light side?" she finally asked, holding her breath after she spoke.

Draco was quiet for a few secounds, making Ally wonder if he was even going to answer the qustion.

"My Dad realized what a madman he was, realized that his place to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a servent." Draco finally answered, turning around slightly to stare at her. "Why have you never taken his offer?"

Ally knew what he meant instantly, of course he would, though Draco and his father were members of the light, they still posed as the dudeful Dark Family that their name was known for.

"He killed my Mum." she said, her voice quiet at first, "He is nothing more than a murderer, he treats his Death Eaters like servents, like dirt on the ground." she explained, her voice grew angry, "All he wants is power, and he doesn't care who he kills along the way. He uses peoples fears to manipulate the situation to favor him."

Draco watched her, a calulated look in his eyes, "You're smarter than you look Potter."

Rolling her eyes, Ally just smirked back.

After another 20 minutes of silence, the two were done cleaning their cauldrens and their work stations, and now they stood, unsure of what to do until Snape got back.

"Malfoy..." Ally sighed, not sure exactly why she was saying this, "Thanks for that day in the Ministry..."

Draco looked at her, his face a neutral mask of indifference, however his eyes seemed to sparkle with something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Sometimes it's nice to not have someone qustione you over every emotion that you're feeling that moment." she explained, bitting her lip lightly.

"Your father I'm assuming?"

"What?" Ally asked, scrunching her nose upin confusion, something Draco found looked adorable on her face.

"Your father was the reason you were upset."

It wasn't a qustion, it was a statment, and Ally didn't have to guess how or why he knew that.

Draco continued, looking at her with bright silver eyes.

The door banged open had the two breaking eye contact, Ally jumping as Snape strode in the room.

"Good job Draco, I hope not to see either of you again in my detention classroom."

Ally rolled her eyes as she made her way to the door, ignoring the fact that he hadn't told her good job.

The door slammed behind the two loudly, casuing it to echo off of the stone walls.

"Well I guess I will see you tommorow for our Defense Project..." Ally said, not quite sure if she was suppose to be saying goodnight to him or not. "After dinner tommorow night?"

"Right." he muttered, running a hand through his hair casually.

Ally started to turn when his hand shot out to stop her.

"Potter..." he seemed lost for words for maybe the first time in his whole entire life.

Ally waited patiently, noticing just how close their bodies lingered together, the warmth of his hand resting on her upper arm. She took the time to notice just how built and toned Malfoy had grown over the past 5 years. Sometime after 2nd year he had grown into his full height of 6'2 and in 4th year his muscles seemed to catch up with him. He was tanned, and very well defined, probably from all the Qudditch he played. His face was always fixed with that indifferent look he was famous for, a pro at hiding his feelings and not letting people in. BUt Ally saw it when he did, when his friends or family were around, and besides that it was the typical Malfoy attitude.

"I meant what I said at the Ministry that day." he said, his eyes captivating her.

Ally just nodded, her body shivering at their closeness.

The sexual tension between the two was reaching an all time high, and Ally couldn't seem to think past the blonde in front of her.

Draco dropped her arm, giving her a slight nod before his footsteps dissapeared down the hall, leaving a very confused Gryffindor behind him.

As she finally turned and conitnued her way up towards her common room, she replayed the nights events over in her head. Boy was that boy suprising her, and even more she realy believed he felt what he was saying to her. Something was changing in him, and she was wondering if it was the same thing changing in her.

She waved a goodnight to her friends, walking up to her dorm room in a haze. She fought the butterfly feeling in her stomach that she hadn't been able to rid from her body since Detention started that night.

Climbing into her comfy bed, she lay staring at the ceiling for quite a few moments, maybe hours even, not being able to rid her school nemises from her head. His blonde hair, and silver eyes was what she drifted off to sleep invisoning.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

It stared when she walked into the Great Hall that morning, her eyes casually drifting over towards the Slytherin table, trying to catch a glimpse of the blonde-haired, silver-eyed boy in her dreams. She spotted him almost instatnly, her heart fluttering slightly at the sight of him laughing at his friends joke, she would feel a flush come across her face once she noticed what she was doing, and then turn back to Hermione and Ron's conversation and trying despretly to figure out what they were talking about before they asked for her imput.

It had been happening for the past 2 weeks, and it seemed to become a daily part of her routine, finding Draco Malfoy. Some mornings he wouldn't enter the hall till after her, and those mornings she found herself cranking her neck everytime the doors opened, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"Are you waiting for someone to come through those doors?" she would asked, a pointed look at her friends flushed face, "You have been doing this for the last 2 weeks Ally, what is going on?"

"Nothing!" Ally hissed, her face blushing an even darker red.

Hermione looked like she was about to continue on with her qustioning, when Neville came stumbiling into the table.

"You all right Neville?" Ally asked, her hand shooting out to steady the clumsy boy, silently thanking the boy for the distraction.

Sighing, Neville slumped down onto the bench, "This Defense project is going to be the end of me!" he commplained, barley suppressing a shudder, "Blaise is horrid, and is always talking about somebody in some house and the pranks he has done on them!"

"More like beats them!" Ron muttered to Ally under his breath, causing her to let out a giggle.

Hermione shot the two an annoyed look, "Don't worry Neville, it won't be so bad, Christmas Break will be here before you know it!"

Ally's eyes started to linger over Hermione's head towards a pair of silver eyes, that odly enough were looking directly back. Her breath hitched slightly, and her face instantly flushed.

She had been noticing this latley, how the twos eyes seemed to always catch, and she couldn't remember a time before their detention that that had ever happened, and it was very unnerving.

"Ally?"

Her eyes snapped away, her head turning to stare at Neville in confusion, "WHat Nev, I'm sorry I must have zoned out."

"Hows Malfoy and yours project going?"

Ally fought to keep a straight face, "It's going."

Ron snorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Neville just looked sympathetic.

And Ally just looked flustered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You're late."

Ally let out a sigh as she threw her book bag against the ground, trying to catch her breath as she leaned against the desk, casting a small glare to the other occupant in the room.

His tall muscular figure was leaning casually against the wall, hands crossed across his chest, looking cool, calm, and collected, and reaking of the arrogance that only a Malfoy can pull off.

"As you have pointed out every other day of this project, I am always late." she pointed out, running a hand through her wind blown hair.

"Why?"

Ally looked up in confusion.

Rolling his eyes he continued, "Why are you always late?"

Shrugging as she started to pull her books and notebooks out of her bag she looked up with a sparkle to her eyes, "My friends."

Draco wanted to gag at the comment, "Weasel and Mudblo- Granger are that important?"

Ally glared, but didn't say anything as he quickly corrected himself, "They're my best friends." she said simply, shrugging again, "I don't want to miss out on moments that I think I can't get back."

Draco stared at her in surprise at the honest answer he received. It was honest, and sweet, and simple just like Ally was. He knew how much her friends meant to her, Merlin anyone in the world could see how much those two meant to her.

"Ready?" she asked, sliding onto one of the bar stools that were next to Draco's work table.

Nodding he sat down across from her, watching her as her eyes read through her notes.

"So we have to research none violent defense spells." she explained.

Draco snorted across from her, smirking as her eyes caught his, "What's the point of that?"

Ally rolled her eyes back, "Violence isn't always the answer Malfoy, sometimes people don't know what they are doing when they are attacking you."

"You think they don't know what they are doing?" he grunted out, "Potter you are more naive then you look."

Narrowing her eyes, Ally pursed her lips, " Imperio."

Draco just shook his head clearly still not understanding the point of a non violent defense spell.

The two worked for about an hour in silence, the only sound was of scribbling of words on parchment paper and their breathing.

Draco finished first, pushing his papers to the side and taking up his new obsession, Potter watching as he had taken to calling it.

Potter watching was simple, it required just that, Potter watching. Draco wasn't stupid, he was raised in a group of people where you had to watch and observe people without that person knowing. Potter was beautiful, there was no denying that, and Draco didn't think he had ever heard a boy say other wise. What captured Draco's attention though was her attitude, she was always laughing, always happy, and for someone who had the weight of the world on their shoulders, she was the most down to earth person he knew. Her loyalty was something to admire too, her friends and family she would do anything for, they were her life, and Draco found himself jealous that he wasn't apart of that.

"This project is boring." Draco grumbled as she continued working.

"It's not that bad, remember last year when Umbridge had us studying about the lumos spell all year?" Ally said, straightening as she started to mimic her Umbridge voice, "There is no need to practice spells when you can ready about them!"

Draco smirked at her, "That toad face's class was a waste of my life that I can never get back."

"What are you talking about, I thought you just loved Umbridge with that squad you joined!"

Draco scoffed, "That was to make a point."

"You do love to be the king of everything don't you." Ally said, rolling her eyes in amusement, "All your titles are king something."

"I'm surprised you know all my titles."

"It's hard not too."

"They are all true." he grinned as the flush crossed her face, knowing exactly which one she was thinking of.

It was a well known fact that Draco was the king of Slytherin, the king of his friends, and the king in the bedroom. His reputation started around 3rd year, with girls practically throwing themselves at him for once night with him. He enjoyed his titles, and he enjoyed that it appeared Potter had heard them too.

Ally blushed and looked down at her book, trying to concentrate on her readings.

Draco knew Ally's reputation too. Perfect Potter, loyal, somewhat studious, always mischievous. Everybody loved Potter, even though she had her select close friends, she was always friendly to everyone. She only had a few boyfriends that he could recall, and only one of them lasted for a long time, and if rumors were true, which they normally had some truthfulness in them when they spread around Hogwarts, the idiot had cheated on her. Since then he hadn't heard of any new guys in her world, and from his understanding, Potter was a virgin. A virgin that any guy would love to claim.

He watched her carefully as her eyes scanned her book, he knew he had somehow gotten himself intertwined in Potter's life, that day in the Ministry started that. He hated to admit it, but there were no other way to look past it, he liked Potter, and he wanted her to himself. That's why since school started, Draco had set about making Potter uncomfortable, feeling her out when he spoke. And unless he was wrong, which Malfoy's were never wrong, Potter liked him too. He would claim her soon enough, because what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets.

"Potter?"

Her blue eyes that were scanning a book looked up, locking onto his silver ones, and he hide a smile as the small blush broke out across her face.

"You done?"

She nodded, biting her lip slightly, which Draco found quite attractive. Closing her book, and paper pad she started gathering her belongings, dropping a few books in the process.

Sighing dramatically, Draco bent down and picked a few up, inspecting the picture that was on one of them.

It must be one from the summer, it was Potter with her Golden Trio friends and a few more Gryffindor's, smiling and laughing about something, Potter was grinning and had Weasel's arm thrown around her shoulder, while hers was around Grangers.

Ally stood fidgeting in front of him, clearly waiting for him to hand over her book.

"Your friends." he said, placing the book in her hand.

"Yes."

"You're close to them."

Ally nodded, stuffing the remaining books into her bag, "I imagine much like Crabbe and Goyle are to you."

Draco scoffed, "They aren't my friends, they are more like goonies I have do my dirty work."

"Well you must have friends, you're Draco Malfoy the king of Slytherin, they practically worship the ground you walk on."

Draco smirked at the comment, "Clearly."

Ally rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically as she placed her bag across her shoulder, "Who are your friends, and I mean real friends, not your so called goonies."

"Blaise, Pansy, Theo." he stated, watching her carefully.

Pursing her lips, Ally and didn't say anything, it wasn't her business that all three of those were known Death Eater supporting families, but for some reason it bothered her knowing those were his friends. NOt that it should matter.

"They aren't." was all he said.

Ally knew what he meant, and couldn't hide her surprised face, and was horrified to find herself blushing. How easily he could make her feel out of control. He always seemed to know what she was thinking, and it really unnerved her.

"Good." she squeaked out, blushing more at the sound of her voice.

Why it mattered she wasn't quite sure, but it did, and it made her feel a sense of relief.

The two stood in an awkward silence, that seemed to only bother Ally, as Draco always looked in control.

"You look good in that picture." he stated, "The one with your friends."

Ally blushed even more if possible, "Thanks."

Malfoy seemed to enjoy making Ally blush, and his grin only widened as the blush continued.

He swung his bag over his shoulder, striding towards her spot frozen in front of the door.

His smell intoxicated her whole surrounding as he passed her.

Hot breath on her neck had her shivering as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You look sexy when your flustered Potter." he whispered, enjoying the shiver that swept across her body, standing up straight he continued to the door. "See you tommorrow Scar Head."

Ally leaned her forehead against the now closed door, trying to settle her fast beating heart, and her shaking figure.

Once she had finally entered the Gryffindor common room, she found herself plopping down next to Ron, sighing dramatically as she lifted her feet onto his lap.

"Tough time with Ferret Face?"

Ally blushed again, hiding it with her hands as she rubbed her face and nodded.

"Don't worry Ally, it can't be worse than Neville's, Zanzabi and he got 2 months detention for some prank Zanzabi pulled, really unfair actually, as Neville didn't even do anything."

Ally giggled at Hermione's disapproving tut from next to the fireplace, and Neville's groan.

The group chatted for a while longer before heading to bed.

Ally climbed into her bed, sighing in content as her head hit the pillow.

"Are you okay Ally?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes why?"

"You seem flushed and quite since getting back from your project, did something happen?"

"No!" Ally answered, maybe too quickly, because she heard the rustling of sheets as Hermione sat up. "I mean nothing besides Malfoy's annoying arrogant comments, but I feel fine, just don't think I got a lot of sleep last night."

Hermione's sheets settled again once she laid down, "Alright."

Ally let out a sigh of relief.

"Ally?"

Wincing, Ally answered, "Yeah?"

"Is something going on with you?"

Her heart sped up a bit at the question, because how could she answer that truthfully. She was dying to express her feelings, but she wasn't even sure what those were herself, so how could she express that to Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

She could practically hear Hermione rolling her eyes at the statement.

"You have been acting strange lately."

Ally pursed her lips, trying to come up with a reason for her actions.

"Are you still upset about your Dad?"

Ally could have screamed with glee at the statement, "Yeah."

"Oh Ally."

She only felt a slight remorse for lying to her best friend, but until she figured out what was going on she wasn't going to go confessing about that.

"It's okay 'Mione, I'm tired I'm going to sleep, goodnight."

She could tell Hermione had so much more to say but stayed silent.

"Night Ally."

Ally sighed in relief, and rolled over, burying herself in her comforter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What's got you smirking?" Pansy asked as she saw her best friend with a grin plastered across his face.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, something clearly has you pleased." she pointed out, glaring as a few first years passed by and stared.

Draco just smirked, resting back in his armchair and staying silent.

"Well don't hold out on us Malfoy." Theo said, closing his book for the night.

"Isn't it clear?" Blaise said from his spot on the couch, "He's got himself a girlfriend, or almost does."

"Oh so I was right a few months ago, somebody has captured your attention." Pansy squealed, ignoring all three boys as they glared at her.

"Stop acting like a Hufflepuff Pansy, show your Slyhterin decor!" Theo growled from next to her.

Pansy just rolled her eyes as she jumped up, "Who is it Draco, we an help you get her!"

Draco scoffed, "I don't need anybody's help to get a girl."

The two boys laughed at his clear arrogance, and knew that there was truth in that saying.

"You are going to meet you match one day Draco," Pansy commented as she cast him a knowing look, "I'm going to bed."

The three boys muttered their goodnights, and stayed down a bit longer.

"So going to tell us who this girl is?" Blaise asked curiously.

Draco grinned to himself, making sure to keep that blank expression on his face, "None of your concern."

"Scared of a little competition?"

Draco threw the two an annoyed look, "What is this the Hufflepuff common room, is the next thing we are going to do is talk about our feelings and hold hands?"

His two friends looked at him in horror at the mer thought, and he smiled to himself at the clear distraction. After all it was none of his friends business what was going on with him and Potter.

Because there was going to be a Potter and him, he just knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

"Potter!"

Ally turned, her bright green eyes scanning the crowd for the voice.

"Who is calling your name?" Hermione asked as she looked along with her best friend.

Rolling her eyes, Ally turned back in the direction she was headed in the first place, "What class do you have next?"

"Ancient Ruines," Hermione said, sighing as she pushed her wild hair out of her eyes.

"Why would you electively take such a boring class?" Ally asked laughing as Hermione shot her a warning look.

"Because Ally some things are more important than a free period that you and Ron just love so much!"

Ally laughed, "Yeah too bad ours aren't at the same time!"

Hermione was about to scold her once again for taking a free period to begin with, however a very angry Draco Malfoy appeared behind them, grabbing Ally by the arm and whipping her around into his strong figure.

"What the bloody hell Malfoy!" Ally hissed, thanking Merlin he kept a firm grip on her or she was sure she would be sprawled onto the floor.

"I've only been calling behind you for the last 5 minutes while you nit whits gossip about Merlin knows what!" he growled, his eyes not leaving Ally's flushed face.

Ally could barely concentrate on what he was saying as his smell intoxicated her, and his lean figure was pressed up slightly against her much smaller form. His eyes held hers with a sort of emotion she couldn't quite place, and her face heated as she tried to come up with the reason why her heart was racing so fast.

"Let go of her!" Hermione ordered as the two stood in a close intimate position.

Draco released her slowly, giving her a smirk as she blushed further.

Hermione glared, pulling her best friend closer to her, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I need Potter."

Hermione looked like she was about to argue, when Ally jumped in.

"Go on 'Mione it's about our defense project." she explained, twisting her hair around her finger a nervous habit she had since she was little. "You'll be late for class."

Hermione looked like she wanted to do anything but leave, however never the less started her trek to her classroom, casting a gance over her shoulder every so often as though to reassure herself.

"Yes Malfoy?" Ally said, turning her attention back to the handsome boy infront of her.

"I have Qudditch tonight." he said, casting a grin towards a group of Slytherin's that passed by.

Ally frowned, "Okay?"

He sneered down at her, "Our defense project Potter, we were suppose to meet tonight."

"Oh!" she squeaked, sounding very much like a little school girl, blushing she continued, "Well when do you want to rescheduale, I have Quidditch tommorow night, and then a detention the following."

"Now."

Ally looked up startled, "What?"

"I have a free period, you have a free period, we can do the project now." he said, barley giving her any time to respond, before he was turning and gliding down the hallway.

Ally watched for a secound, before taking off after him, "Malfoy!" she growled once she finally reached him, "I have homework to do during this period!"

"SHouldn't you have done that last night then?" he said, barley casting her a glance as he strolled down the stairs.

"No!" she growled, irritated with his attitude, "I had essays to write last night!"

"Well Potter that is not my fault," he stated matter a factly, coming to a hault infront of the Slytherin common room portrait, that Ally only knew was it because of her once Polyjuice insident when she and Ron snuck in.

"I am not going in there!" she hissed, a glare firmly on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Where might you want to do this then Potter?"

"Empty classroom, the library, outside, Merlin I don't care however I am not going into the Sytherin common room to practice our defense project!" she growled, stomping her foot slightly.

Draco just watched her a smirk firmly in place as he watched her huff and puff about not going in. Sighing in happiness once her rant finally stopped.

"Potter it is a Thursday every classroom in this castle is taken right now, also it is November now making it too cold to sit outside, and lastly the library is currently crowded with Ravenclaws who are studying for their OWLS."

Ally stopped her glaring and rolled her eyes, "Merlin it's November and they are aready invading the library!" she muttered, "Why not go to the Gryffindor common room then?"

Draco's glare told her exactly why, and she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine." she growled, pushing past him as he held the portrait door for her.

Draco grinned, nodding at a few of his friends who walked by.

"Oh have I died and gone to heaven?" a voice yelled loudly as Theodore Nott came over, giving Ally a cocky grin, "Ally Potter in the snake pit."

Draco gave his friend a warning look, while Ally turned, looking unitrested at the group of other 5th year Slytherin's watching.

"You are the last person to go to heaven Nott," she quipped, ignoring the snorts of laughter from the people around them, "And I have been in this snake pit before, and it looks as horrible then as it does now."

Draco felt his jaw drop, before quickly closing it before anyone would notice the shock that flew threw him. Clearly his friends felt the same way as they stared at her in shock.

"Hurry up Malfoy, where are we going to study?"

"WHo the hell let you in here?" Pansy asked, clearly still stuck on Potter's announcment.

Rolling her eyes, Ally cast a glance their way, "In 2nd year, Ron and I did with Polyjuice potion." she plainly.

The small group stared dumbfounded at her, while she just ignored them, looking as uninterested as one could.

"but-Bu-But that is impossible!" Goyle bellowed.

Ally narrowed her eyes once they landed on his figure, "Funny it was you I came as." she said, causing the room to gasp, "Come on Malfoy before I change my mind!"

Draco, still slightly shocked, strolled towards his stairwell, still trying to think of a time in his head where this could have happened.

"Surprisingly clean." Ally muttered offhandedly once they entered the 6th year dormitories.

"YOu expected anything else?"

Ally laughed, her smile making his heart flutter slightly, "No I suppose not." she muttered looking around, "Which one is yours?"

He pointed to the center bed, surrounded by the other 4.

Ally nodded, a blush spreading across her face as her mind started to wonder to places it shouldn't, "Well lets get started." she said, before sitting on the floor, her back resting against the trunk that lay in front of his bed.

Draco stared in disgust at her, "What are you doing Potter?"

Ally looked up, her bright green eyes staring up at him in confusion, "Huh?"

Rolling his eyes he gestured to her sitting on the floor, "You are sitting on the ground Potter!"

"Where the bloody hell do you expect me to sit?" she growled, narrowing her eyes as he gestured to a bed, "And if you think I am going to sit on any of your friends beds you are insane!"

Draco growled his face flushing red in anger, "I meant mine Potter!"

Ally froze, her body stiffening suddenly, "Oh." she continued sitting on the floor for a moment more before, shuffling to her feet.

Draco watched in amusement as he settled himself on his bed, while he watched Ally shuffle around awkwardly, not knowing where to sit, before she finally sat along he opposite side of his bed, looking as ackward as she felt.

Shaking his head in amusment, Draco just grabbed his notebook and began to review what they needed to do today.

Ally was looking through her own notebook, however not concentrating one bit on the words on the pages.

"Shite we have done it already." he mumbled, pursing his lips as he looked through his notes. "Well lets move on anyways."

Ally tried to read, she desperatly did, however sitting on Draco Malfoy's bed seemed to have set her on the edge of something that she wasn't even sure of herself.

Of course she had figured out she had a crush on Malfoy, she would be an idiot if she didn't know that, however the fact still remained if she was crazy or if this was a long time coming.

I mean of course they had a passion for fighting, Merlin since she met the git they fought, so the chemistry was there. But before it was diffrent, it was an angry chemistry that clashed horribly, then suddenly this summer something changed, and that chemitry became something more.

However there lyed the problem, what was happening, why was she wanting to always be with Malfoy, why was she always staring at him, why was she acting like a 5 year old.

Then it got her wondering was Malfoy into her, sure they flirted, and Ally would get flustered, but Malfoy seemed to be another story, she couldn't tell if this was a game to him or if he truly felt it too. Besides last she heard he had a girlfriend...And if that little ferret was messing with her she was going to end that quickly.

"Do you have a girlfriend Malfoy?" Ally blurted out suddenly, causing the blonde across from her to freeze.

Ally in the meantime was horrified at the sudden words that had erupted from her mouth. Why the bloody hell that would come out of her mouth was beyond her.

Draco, looked slightly suprised, however didn't give away any other indication that he was in shock. "No."

Ally nodded, still mortified at the declaration, and stared at her notbook, refusing to look up.

"Why?"

Ally blushed more if possible at Draco's qustion, and was positive if at the moment Voldemort came and killed her she would be happy.

Draco watched her with a neutral expression on his face, and found that he really liked a flustered Potter, and one that definatly seemed to be bothered by the fact that she thought he had a girlfriend.

"I-I-Curious." she said, barley getting out the words so that they made snese.

Draco continued watching her before he looked back down at his own notebook.

"Here!" she all but squeaked as she thrust her notebook towards him.

"What?" he asked, looking at the book in confusion.

Ally leaned forward, crawling slightly towards him to point out the words, "Lumos, that's the spell he is trying to get us to come back too!"

Draco listened, nodding when he was suppose to even though he paid no attention to anything the girl was saying. He was currently obsessing over the fact that Potter's vanilla smell was intoxicating every one of his senses, and her body lingered so close to his that he could pin her down easily and ravish it.

"Right?" she asked, looking up from a long explination only to stop at the heated look Malfoy was staring at her with.

The blush that lingered on her face was still present, and it only intesified as she stared into Malfoy's deep silver eyes that captivated all her intrest.

Suddenly Malfoy's warm lips her placed on hers in a warm, soft kiss, making Ally gasp in suprise.

One part of her mind screamed to pull away, however the other part was liking this kiss, and she decided to listen to that side.

His lips were warm, and soft, and so kissable, and Ally found herself melting into his kiss, before suddenly her lips were cold as he pulled back.

The two sat in a silence, the only sound was of panted breathing, both in shock at what had just transpired.

Ally's hand touched her lips softly, before her eyes found Malfoy's, and she found herself overcome with an intesity so deep, she was sure she would faint right then and there.

Draco was sitting quietly, watching the emotions cross Potter's face, her lips red and swollen, looking utterly delicious. He was waiting for the moment when Potter would punch him in the face and flee, however it never came, and instead he found a very flustered Ally Potter pressing her lips once again against his.

This kiss was more intense this time, a bit more rough, and just as perfect as the first.

Draco swept the books, notbooks, and parchments out of his way as he pulled Ally tight against him, gently twisting them and lowering her slowly to the bed, trapping her below him. He barley put any weight on her, not wanting her to feel too constricted. However a small moan came from low in Potter's throat, and it was all he could do to make sure he didn't cum right in his pants at the sound.

She pulled him towards her anxiously, wanting to intensify the kiss, her body felt on fire, and she curled into his body, her hand running across his toned muscles. She could feel it when he relaxed into her, his whole body pressed against her own body, one hand ran up her stomach, making her skin break out in goosebumps, and one intwined in her hair, pulling lightly at her dark locks.

Draco kissed her hard, sucking on her lip slightly, causing another moan to come from the beautiful girl lying beneath him.

"Malfoy I OI!"

Draco flew off Ally, "What the bloody hell Blaise!" he growled, giving his best friend his fiercest glare.

Blaise stared in shock from the very angry Draco to a bright red, disheveled looking Potter.

"WHat the fuck do you want?" Draco growled again.

Blaise continued to stare in shock, not sure what to say or do, giving Ally the perfect amount of time to flee the room.

Draco snarled towards his friend, "Good going idiot!"

Blaise finally snapped out of his daze, giving his friend a sneaky grin, "No wonder you rushed Potter up here, if I had known you were into Gryffindorks I would have gladly told Dumbledore to place you in Hufflepuff."

"Fuck off Zanzabi!" he growled, "Not a word of this or I swear I will make you wish you were placed in Hufflepuff!" he threatened before stalking out of the room.

Blaise smirked, "This is too good." he laughed, following after his best friend. "Draco wait up!"


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

"What the Bloody Hell was I thinking!" Ally whispered harshly to herself as she climbed up the stairs from the dungeon, "I just kissed him!"

People who were passing by her were giving her a look as though she were crazy, which at this moment, Ally though she could whole heartedly agree with them.

"I mean Merlin am I an idiot?!" she hissed, running a hand through her tasseled hair.

She had checked herself for charms once she exited the dungeon just in case somebody in first year had been practicing cunfundo's on her this morning and found nothing of the sort, which led Ally to one conclusion, she was clearly crazy.

"I'm losing my marbles clearly!" she said aloud to herself.

"No you're not Ally."

Ally shrieked, jumping to the side and grasping at her heart, "Bloody Hell Luna!" she cursed, as her eyes landed on her odd friend, who was currently pearched on a bench with her quirky glasses on reading the Quibber. "I didn't see you there."

"Clearly," she chuckled, lowering her magazine, "You were trying to speak with the fairies alone weren't you?"

Ally frowned, "No Luna I was literally talking to myself…"

Luna gave her a look, "There is no harm in speaking to the fairies Ally, in fact I think they rather like you."

Ally flopped herself into the seat next to her, "You know Luna, fairies aren't around Hogwarts, they're probably out in the Forbidden Forest or something."

Luna shook her head, casting her a sad look as though it were Ally who was the looney one, "You just have to open your eyes Ally, just because some people don't see them, doesn't mean they are not around, much like emotions, or danger, people just pretend like they don't see it sometimes."

"What?"

"Oh Ally!" Luna giggled, "You are so silly sometimes, but you can't fool me, you were just hiding away with a boy!"

Ally swore her mouth must have hit the floor in complete shock.

"You may be good at lying Ally Potter, but your nargle's tell your story rather well actually, in fact you may be surprised how much they know about you!" she explained, rising from her seat, "I am heading to the lake to see if I can find any sea erchents to collect and make into earrings if you would like to join me?"

"No thank you Luna." Ally said, frowning at the stamen, "What did you mean when you said I would be surprised what they know?"

Luna giggled, her head cocking to the side slightly, "You have found your perfect match Ally, someone who makes you complete, only you don't know it yet, and you won't for a while…Odd actually how much those nargles know, but I suppose many things about you are odd Ally Potter."

Ally slumped back onto the bench as Luna glided away, leaving Ally more confused than ever with millions of thoughts running through her head.

"What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-

"Malfoy keeps staring at you!" Ron declared, sending a dark look over Ally's shoulders which also happened to be in the direction of the Slytherin table.

Ally kept her head down, focusing on eating her dinner as best she could, while ignoring Ron's continued commentary on Draco Malfoy.

"I wonder what he is up too, who does he think he is anyways looking at you?" Ron muttered, sending a sharp dig into his mashed potatoes with his spoon.

"Just ignore him." Ally commented cringing in disgust as food flew out of Ron's mouth.

"He just keeps-"he was blabbing as more potatoes flew out.

Ally ducked slightly, hoping none would get on her.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione's strict voice came like an angel from above, "Honestly learn some manners!" she scolded, sliding into a seat beside Ally.

"Here, Malfoy gave this to me, said you forgot it." Hermione said very calmly.

Ally reached towards her bag, smiling, "Thanks 'Mione."

She could barley believe her luck that Hermione hadn't questioned why she would ever forget her bag, and graciously took a gulp of her pumpkin juice.

"Why would he have your bag?"

'_Spoke too soon_,' she mildly though, before chocking, causing Hermione to reel back in alarm, and Ron to practically lunge across the table to pat her on the back.

Coughing loudly a few more times, Ally finally managed to push Ron away, and brush the hair that had fallen into her face.

"And you said I had bad table manners!" Ron chuckled from across from her, "Alright there Ally?" he asked.

Ally cleared her throat, hopping her face returned to a normal shade of color once her embarrassment died down, "Yeah thanks."

Hermione continued to stare quietly beside her.

Taking another bite of her salad, Ally prayed silently that Hermione would drop the subject.

"So?" she prodded.

'_Spoke to soon again_.' She thought to herself. "I just forgot it during our study session, that's all."

Hermione gave her a look that clearly stated she didn't believe that for a second.

"He is staring again!" Ron muttered darkly.

"Who?" Hermione asked, clearly confused at what was going on.

"Malfoy." Ron growled.

Hermione whipped around in her seat to look at the Slytherin table, before whipping back around and piercing her friend with a look.

"What?" Ally asked innocently, taking another bite of her salad.

"Well?"

Ally rolled her eyes, "Well what?"

Sighing in clear frustration, Hermione pinched her arm, "Why is Malfoy staring at you, and why did you forget your bag-"

"Let her be 'Mione, clearly they got in an altercation and Ally won, that's why the little Ferret keeps looking over here, he is sulking!"

Ally grinned at the statement, thanking Merlin above for giving her him as a friend.

Hermione on the other hand sent a death glare towards Ron, and pierced Ally with a look clearly stating that they would be speaking about this again.

"Oh look mails here!" Ally stated, loving that she was able to change the subject.

Ron looked miserable, "I sure hope Mum didn't hear about my grade in potions!"

Hermione gave him a pointed look, "And to think if you weren't fooling around in the hallway with Ally that day, you wouldn't even be taking it!"

Ron scowled.

"Hey wait!" Ally complained frowning, "He would too if he wanted to be an Auror with me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as the two clapped hands from across the table.

"Bugger!" Ally grumbled as a letter landed on her plate.

Ron peered a look at the letter, "Your father?"

Nodding in reply, Ally quickly stuffed it into her bag.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Hermione asked, clearly disapproving.

Ally shrugged, "Maybe."

"Ally he is only doing what he thinks best!"

"Like ditching his daughter for meetings he could easily push back an hour?"

Hermione frowned, "I'm sure being the Head Auror is very hard-"Hermione lectured, "You and Ron will see that once you graduate…"

Rolling her eyes, Ally stood throwing her bag across her shoulder, "I have to go speak with Professor Dumbledore, so I will see you guys in the common room?"

"Whgfgy- yoru gorwing io see himf?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look, "Swallow you pig!" she lectured, "And use your head Ronald, her lessons!"

Ron nodded, showing he understood before promfly stuffing a roll into his mouth.

Ally and Hermione shared a look of helplessness before grinning at each other.

"I'll wait up for you!" Hermione promised, giving her a small wave as she departed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-

The trek to Dumbledore's office was empty, san for a few ghosts that seemed to linger the hallway. Her shoes clicked against the cobble stone floor loudly as she hummed slightly under her breath.

"Potter."

Ally shrieked before whipping around with her wand.

Draco stood grinning, leaning casually against the wall and looking handsome as ever, "My, my Potter aren't you jumpy tonight?" he teased, pushing himself off the wall to step closer to her.

Ally, blushing a dark red, quickly crossed her arms, "Well what do you expect when you sneak up on somebody!" she defended, trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"You've been avoiding me since this morning." He said his voice deep and husky.

Ally felt herself blushing more, "Why would you say that, it has been what, like 6 hours?" she tried laughing; however even to her own ears it sounded dry.

"8 if we are being exact." He said, stepping even closer, and intoxicating all of Ally's senses.

"We-well th-that's what ha-happens sometime-s" Ally stampered, "Class-classes an-d all."

Draco grinned, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "You practically dived over a table to steal Longbottom's seat so you didn't have to sit beside me."

All bit her lip to keep from grinning, she had avoided him in all the classes they shared the remainder of the day.

"I don't like being ignored." He commented, lifting her eyes to meet his dazzling silver ones, "For being a Gryffindork, I'm very surprised at your lack of courage."

Ally opened her mouth to voice her thoughts, however realized there really weren't any words to say.

Draco smirked at her expression, "You are beautiful when you flush Potter, I might have to surprise you more often."

Ally continued to stare into his eyes getting lost in them.

Chuckling, Draco brushed another piece of hair out of her face, before bending down and capturing her lips once more.

This time it felt more familiar, like her lips were ready for the feel of his. It was soft, and perfect, and when Ally opened her mouth in shock to state just that, he slipped his tongue in, swirling around slightly and intoxicatingly, before pulling back, leaving Ally dazed and with her lips still partially open.

"Goodnight Miss Potter," he whispered, his breath ghosting across her ear, before he straightened and disappeared down the hallway.

Ally continued to stand there a few more moments, her fingers touching her now swollen lips. She could have stood there for minutes, hours, days, all she knew was that she was totally and completely enchanted by Draco Fricken Malfoy.

"Miss Potter?" Professor Dumbledore said, smiling cheerfully when Ally whipped around in shock, "Are you coming in my dear?"

Ally's mouth hung open slightly in shock, "Er-Er, yes sir!" she squeaked, before bolting past him and up the stairs.

Dumbledore followed quietly behind her, smiling as he offered her a lemon drop, "You do look quite flustered Miss Potter, I do enjoy daydreaming in the halls as well, really a fond pastime of mine."

Ally just nodded, not even sure what to say to that.

His eyes twinkled magically behind his half moon spectacles, vaguely giving Ally the impression that he knew exactly what she had just been doing.

"Er-yes, so tonight?" Ally questioned, finally getting her head to wrap around the fact that she was here and needed to focus.

"Yes I wanted to speak to you about how classes are going; I hear you are doing quite well in Potions."

Ally flushed, vaguely reminding herself that the only reason she was doing well in potions was due to the book she had managed to borrow from Slughorn, "Er yes, Professor Slughorn says I am doing well."

"Yes he is very intrigued by you!"

Nodding, Ally fidgeted slightly, "Any news on who was trying to recruit him?"

Dumbledore's grin lessoned slightly, "No, however I have my suspicions," he mumbled, slightly to himself, "Voldemort's main recruiters are Mister Malfoy-"

Ally rolled her eyes, sometimes Dumbledore reminded her just like Moody.

"Mrs. Lestrange, Mister Greyback, and the Carrow brothers."

"Wouldn't you think they would be doing more of the undercover work, after all they are Voldemort's lead Death Eaters, it seems strange to me that he might possibly be putting his lead followers at risk…"

Dumbledore nodded his head at her approvingly, "Very smart thinking Miss Potter!"

"But?"

Sighing, he folded his hands silently across the desk, his black hand looking more black than when the school year begun, "There lies the problem…"

Ally frowned for a moment, playing over the conversation in her head before inhaling sharply, "He isn't afraid they will get caught is he?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely at her.

"He thinks he has that much more power?" she questioned, her voice wavering slightly.

Sighing, Dumbledore stood, walking till he reached his window and looked out.

Currently the sunlight was starting to disappear behind the horizon, and the darkness was spreading rapidly across the sky and grounds.

"Right now Miss Potter, he has that much power."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-

"He actually said that?" Ron asked, looking slightly horrified at Ally's declaration.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Ally were tucked away in a corner of the common room, talking quietly since Ally had returned from her lesson.

"Of course it makes since!" Hermione whispered, giving the two a look, "All these disappearances, and attacks that have been happening for the last year now!" she explained, "Think about it guys, last year Fudge was all about making Ally look crazy about You-Know-Who returning-"

"Voldemort." Ally corrected.

"And until the end of the year he declared it absolutely impossible," Hermione continued, "Since then all he has said is that he has returned, and the Ministry will put an end to it, and yet he hasn't done anything about it!"

"He is scared; he doesn't know what to do!" Ally muttered, wrapping the blanket closer around herself.

Ron shook his head, "Bloody right he is scared, because he is as much a target as you are Ally, if what you said is true and they are recruiting, you know that git is being recruited!"

"You think he has the gall to try and take on the Ministry?" Ginny asked in shock.

Ally nodded in agreement, "If he gets the Ministry were in for a big shock."

Hermione shook her head, "No it's not if he gets the Ministry, it's when he gets the Ministry, it's only a matter of time."

Ginny shivered from beside Ally, before turning to her, "Wouldn't your Dad know if something like this is going on, or Sirius or even Remus?"

"He knows, he has known since I told him last year, Merlin probably even before then, but he won't tell me anything…" Ally explained, gesturing with her hands, "He wants to act around us that nothing is happening…"

"He can't go on like this forever, thinking we don't have a clue, especially with what happened over the summer." Ron muttered.

Ginny nodded in agreement, "Maybe he has spoken to Mum and Dad and they-"

"Your parents aren't going to tell you or us anything…" Ally commented, running a hand through her hair, "Maybe if Fred and George join the Order-"

"They are going to this summer, Dad said when they turn 17, they can do what they like." Ron explained, "At least then we can know a bit more…"

Hermione nodded, "But where does that leave us until then?" she asked, "I mean we can only rely on the twins resource from what they hear now by ease dropping, but sooner or later we are going to need to know more."

"I mean these lessons I thought would be more informative, it's like he will tell me certain things, but it is all very vague." Ally growled in frustration.

"And your Dad-"Hermione ventured.

"Barley writes to me and when he does it is to talk about school, or asking how I'm feeling, and wondering if I am still mad at him, nothing resourceful."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

Ginny shook her head, "Well I best be off to bed," she grumbled standing up, "hopefully when Christmas comes we can get more information."

The three bid her a goodnight, standing up themselves.

"We just have to keep thinking of explanations and piecing it all together!" Hermione explained.

Ron nodded in agreement, "Alright, I am going to bed as well, night!" he said, waving before heading up the boy stairs.

Hermione and Ally started up the steps to their own dorm.

"I hope this all gets easier…" Hermione stated.

Ally nodded in agreement, "It will."

"So…" Hermione ventured once they were walking into their deserted dorm, "What is going on with Malfoy?"

Ally, who thank Merlin was not facing Hermione's view, flushed, "No-Nothing!"

Hermione's scoff told her exactly what she thought of that.

"We are doing the project together!"

"Yes." Hermione said as though she were a child, "But something more is going on besides that, at first I thought I was being silly with the bag thing, but then you started acting like you were hiding something…"

Ally crawled under her covers, acting like this conversation wasn't making her heart pound so fast she swore it would pop out of her chest, "Honestly 'Mione what do you think is going on, we got in a fight!"

Hermione peered over at her, "That's it just a fight?" she questioned, sounding suspicious, "You two always fight it didn't seem like-"

"Well I said some things I shouldn't have that's all!" Ally quickly thought of the first thing that popped in her head, "I hit below the belt, and I had to apologize after…"

"Oh Ally!"

Hermione's shriek of joy, made Ally sigh in relief, because that meant she was in the all clear.

"I am so proud of you!" he continued in delight, "No wonder you didn't want Ron to know, because he is not mature enough to realize just what you did!"

Ally hid her giggle.

"I am just so proud of you!"

"Thanks 'Mione." She said.

"Goodnight."

Ally voiced her own goodnights after, but when the lights went out, and darkness consumed the room, she lay in her bed, touching her lips slightly. They still stung as though Malfoy had just kissed her. The lingering smell of his cologne faded long ago, but Ally swore if she sniffed hard enough she would smell it slightly. It gave her a sort of comfort she wasn't really sure she had needed, and with those thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

"Why must you guys always practice so late?" Hermione complained, sounding only a tad bit on the whiney side.

Ally rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her salad.

"Why do you spend all your time in the library?" Ron countered, glaring as Hermione scoffed at him.

"There are more important things in the world than Qudditch!" Hermione lectured, "Flying around on the broom while catching a dodging diffrent objects is not the same as learning about History, and getting engrossed in a fictional story!"

"Practice doesn't end that late Hermione 9pm is not late!"

Hermione ran a hair threw her already mangled hair, "That is only 30 minutes before curfew, and if you want to spend any time in the library than you-"

"Practice time!" Katie Bell shouted, causing a few groans around the Gryffindor table to sound.

Ally leaned forward, "Sometimes I think she is worse than Oliver Wood, I think the girl literally runs Qudditch drills in her sleep!" she whispered before standing up and throwing her broom over her shoulder.

Hermione laughed despite her mood, "Don't forget not too take long after practice, or you'll be late for curfew!"

"Oi 'MIone!" Ron complained, standing alongside Ally, "You sound like my mother!" he said, ducking as a dinner roll was thrown at his face. "I could have eatten that!"

Ally laughed, pulling a reluctant Ron behind her.

"Hurry up Potter and Weasley!" Katie shouted from ahead of them.

Ron frowned as the duo stepped through the double doors and followed the rest of the Qudditch team towards the pitch.

"You know, I really think that something is wrong with tht girl!"

Ally grinned, "Don't even lie Ronald Weasley, you know next year when you make Qudditch captain you will be just like her, probably have us doing three practices a day!"

"Oi!" he laughed, ruffling Ally's hair.

"Potter, Weasley hurry up now or you'll start practice with suicides!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ally sighed in content and could have happily fallen to the ground and fallen asleep the second her feet hit the wet grass below her.

Qudditch practice had been brutal to say the least, and after a long 3 hour practice Ally wanted nothing to do but curl up in her nice warm bed and sleep till her detention tommorrow night.

"Brutal!" Ron grunted next to her as he landed, "I'm going to wash and head up to the tower, see you there?"

Ally nodded, "I'll meet you in the tower, I think I may drown myself in the showers for a while!"

Ron nodded, clapping her on the back before walking into the guys locker room.

Ally dragged herself into the girls locker room, peeling off her sweaty, dirty clothing and vanishing them to her laundry basket in the tower. Grabbing a towel, she headed towards the shower, letting the steam soothe her sore muscles.

The warm water relaxed her as she dipped her head into the water, the days events flashing through her mind.

The letter her father wrote her was bugging her the most, a very cryptic message telling her to watch her back and to not get any more detentions, the whole thing was so confusing she even gave it to Hermione to try and depict. She didn't get mutch else out of it, except that he made clear digs towards how the Order is doing, which sounds not so good.

Then there was the fact that Draco Malfoy occupied every other thought in her head, and she found herself cornered by him in a broom closet this morning, pressed up quite closely to him and intwining their tounges down each others throats. She was beyond confused about him and his actions, and she wasn't really sure what is all meant or where it was going.

She rested her head against the cold shower tile and sighed, if all that didn't have her emotions flying around like crazy, she was starting to have to lie to Hermione, Ron was too oblivious to notice anything, but definatly not Hermione who still continued to qustion Ally about her involvment with Draco, and why Ally acted so oddly around him.

Turning the water off she wrapped a towel around her body, casting a quick drying spell on her hair as she stepped into the cold dressing room.

"Good practice tonight Potter." Katie said, grinning as she tied her shoes.

Ally scoffed, "More like exhausting practice!"

Katie grinned, "Hey Ally..."

Ally hummed, pulling on her jeans as she waited.

"I was just wondering...Have you ever..you know?" Katie fidgited slightly in her seat, "Liked someone maybe you shouldn't?"

Ally stiffened slightly, wondering if she knew whatever it was that was happening with Draco, "Er I guess..."

Katie fidgeted again, "Did you let anyone know what was happening?"

"Who is it?" Ally asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Katie blushed a bright red, "Well...it's Richard Burberry."

Ally's eyes bulged as she heard the name. Richard was a Slytherin who had graduated the year before and rumor had it was studying to be a Potions Master somewhere in Russia. Last Ally heard he was messing around with many different potions to try and find a new draught of living death.

"I know..." Katie muttered, biting her lip, "He is known as a dangerous guy by the school, but I hung out quite a bit with him this summer...and we have been chatting through letters while I'm here..."

Ally shook her head, "Katie I know what I have heard but you know me...I'm not one to listen to rumors."

Katie laughed nervously, "Yes that's why I was wondering what you think...Can people really change?"

Ally thought back to her father and how much he has changed over the years from a carefree loving father to a cold distracted one, then to Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape with their Death Eater start, and now both standing as two of Dumbledore's most trusted people. Lastly her mind drifted to Draco, her sworn enemy, now her...well whatever it was,it defiantly wasn't enemies anymore, I mean Ally sure didn't go making out with Voldemort that's for sure.

"I think that people can change," Ally started, throwing her jacket over herself, "But you'll know if they are being sincere in their actions...I mean if someone has really changed, you can't fake that, or at least not for long."

Katie nodded, a small blush crossing her cheeks, "Yeah I suppose...I just hope if things do work out that my family and friends can accept it."

Ally smiled, her mind drifting to a certain blonde haired boy, "Katie you can't help who you fall in love with, or at least who you start too...You're family should be happy for you."

Katie smiled, standing to take prepare for a shower, "Thanks Ally you're a great friend."

Ally smiled, throwing her bag over her shoulder and placing her broom in her locker, "You are too Katie, I hope it all works out for you...Do you want me to wait on you?"

"No thanks...I need some time to think." Katie said, a blush crossing her face once again.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight in the common room then." Ally said, throwing her hair across her shoulder.

The air was cool as it blew across the grounds, leaves crunched under her feet, and Ally loved the smell of winter upon them. THe castle glowed as she approached it, making it look something out of a movie.

Ally's thoughts once again drifted to Draco, they had met earlier today after the broom closet incident to work on their Defense Project, and once again they ended things on top of each other and out of breath. She knew she was being stupid and careless, but there was something about Draco she trusted, she felt safe with him and carefree, and she wasn't Ally Potter the Girl-Who-Lived, she was Potter or Scar Head, or Pot Head. He didn't ask question after question, he just told her to shut up.

As she neared the castle, her pace hurried as the wind picked up, whipping through her thin jacket and causing goosebumps to spread across her skin.

A hand whipped out of nowhere and pulled her into a strong figure.

A very girly squeak came flooding out of Ally's mouth before she could help herself, stiffening as she connected to the hard muscular body, before a warm breath against her neck had her relaxing into those familiar arms.

"Letting strange people pull you into dark corners, what kind of savior are you?" Draco's voice ghosted across her neck, sending a shiver up her spine.

Ally turned, his arms never loosing their grip on her waist, "The kind that never wanted to be one."

Draco grinned in the darkness, pulling her even closer in the process, "Yeah you never have been very good at it anyways."

Ally threw her head back and laughed, giving Draco free permission to kiss her neck. She moaned slightly in the back of her throat.

She could feel his satisfied smirk before warm lips were placed over her own, and once hand left her waist to dig into her hair. Ally relaxed into the kiss, leaning heavily into his body as her tongue slipped into his mouth. His arms pulled her closer, making her let out another small moan as his hand squeezed her butt tightly.

She pulled away detaching their lips so she could attack his neck, lingering next to his ear that she learned was his sensitive spot and smiled in delight as her slight sucking had Draco letting out a moan and his breaths coming in short gasps.

Draco pulled her head back, crashing their lips together once again. Ally felt the heat in her belly building, realizing she wanted more than just a quick snogging session, and if she was feeling it right, Draco defiantly wanted it too.

Ally pulled away, not wanting it to go further than it should.

Draco let out a strangled sigh, resting his forehead against her own, "What are you doing to me Potter?"

Ally giggled lightly, pecking him slightly on the lips.

"Who is there?" a voice bellowed, before a light flashed upon them.

The two broke apart instantly, hands going up to block the light.

"What's going on here?" Patrick Tiefy a 7th year Ravenclaw Prefect asked, glaring at the two suspiciously, "You alright there Potter?"

Ally hid a giggle as Draco sneered from next to her, "Yes Patrick, I think I have it handled."

"Yes Tiefy, what were you think you could help her if something were wrong?" Draco leered.

"Get to your common rooms now, you have 5 minutes to curfew before I take points!" he growled out, glaring at Draco threw the light.

Draco sneered, grunting when Ally gave him a nudge towards the doors.

"Who does that little Half-Blood think he is?" Draco sneered once the two entered the main hall.

"Malfoy!" Ally gasped, pinching him slightly under the arm, "I'm a Half-Blood you prick!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean!"

Ally rolled her eyes, grinning as he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"You have such kissable lips..." Draco whispered, his breath ghosting across her lips.

Ally smiled, a blush crossing her cheeks when he pulled away, "Malfoy..." she asked, biting her lip slightly in nervousness, "What are we doing?"

Draco pulled back, giving her a look, "Kissing?"

"No!" she laughed, "I mean what are we doing..."

Draco leaned close, his lips touching her ear, "I'm not too sure Scar Head, but whatever it is, I don't want it to stop."

Ally shivered.

"I told you two to get back to your common rooms!" Patrick scolded as the doors opened.

Ally laughed, pulling away and starting up the stairs.

"Stupid prick!" Draco growled as he headed down the stairs.

"That's 10 points Malfoy!"

Ally didn't hear his response as she made her way up the stairs, a lingering hand touching her swollen lips, and desperately trying to get her heart beat under control.

"Merlin I've fallen for Draco Bloody Malfoy." she whispered to herself, her voice getting lost in the quiet halls of Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

November soon came, bringing along with it the cold surroundings of winter, and what seemed like in a blink of an eye December came rushing in, and it was the last day of classes before the students would be leaving in the morning for home for the 2 weeks of Christmas Break.

The last 2 months all of Ally's time had been divided between classes, her friends, and finding stolen moments in dark classrooms or broom closets with Draco. That was what her life had become, waiting desperately for that moment when she would be in that dark area, as close as possible to Draco. She never could have predicted being short of breath and flushed beyond belief in those moments of time with Draco Malfoy would be the part of the day she lived for, but that was what had happened, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Hermione have you seen my shoe?" a disheveled looking Ally asked, throwing random objects out of her trunk as she dug for her school shoes.

"No I haven't!" Hermione yelled from the bathroom.

The normally tidy 6th Year girls dorm was looking less than fair with clothes, shoes, jewelry, books, and magazines were scattered all around the room. Hermione's side was the only clean section, while Ally, Parvati, and Lavender lacked that clean tidiness that Hermione loved so much.

Lavender was currently hogging the bathroom, which was shockingly very clean besides the scatter of makeup across the counters, while Parvati was down in the common room during Merlin knows what.

"Ally if you would just wake up 10 minutes earlier, you wouldn't have this struggle every morning." Hermione lectured as she organized her books.

Ally whipped her head up from looking under the bed and threw a glare her friend's way, "You're just lucky I get up at the time I do, I actually enjoy my sleep!"

Hermione gave her a knowing look, "Well maybe if you went to bed at a decent hour you could wake up earlier, also you do realize we leave tomorrow morning for home right?" The glare Ally sent her had her shutting up.

"I don't understand where that stupid shoe could be!" she grumbled, looking around at her things.

Hermione pursed her lips, clearly looking irritated.

"Ahh!" Ally shrieked in victory as she found her shoes, before quickly shoving them on and grabbing her book bag, "Ready to go?" she asked, giving her best friend a smirk as she threw her hair in a pony tail.

Hermione looked like she wanted to yell in annoyance, however nodded and followed down the steps. Ron came stumbling down his own just as they made it to the landing.

"I couldn't find my shoe," Ron commented, frowning when Hermione shrieked in annoyance and stormed past the two. "What is her problem today?"

Ally just laughed, ruffling Ron's hair as the duo walked out of the portrait hole, "Oh Ronny pooh, you and I are just too much alike!"

Ron grinned, "Well what can she blame us for?" he asked as they made their way down the stairs, "If anything she should be mad at my Mum and your Dad, after all they made us grow up together!"

"Merlin knows, what did they expect?"

"I rather think Mum wanted us to get married one day," Ron said, shivering in disgust.

"Hey!" All shrieked, swatting him on the head, "I'm not that bad Ronald!"

Ron laughed, ducking another swing, "No I just mean you're like Ginny to me, I can't imagine wanting to date my sister!" he complained, opening the Great Hall door for her.  
Ally grinned, ruffling his hair once more, and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "And thank Merlin for that!"

Ron just grinned, sliding into a seat by Hermione as Ally sat on the other side of them.

"Done being mad at us?" she asked Hermione, giving her a knowing smile.

Hermione just gave the two a cool look and poured herself some more pumpkin juice.

Ally's eye inadvertently found themselves scanning the Slytherin table for a certain blonde haired, gray eyed boy, and was surprised to find a pair of those gray orbs meeting her own. Ally felt her heart flutter, and was mortified to feel a blush cross her cheeks.

The smirk she received in response had her blushing more. It still amazed her that no one noticed the small exchanges the two had going on for some time now.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, reaching across the table to grip Ally's hand, and breaking her out of her staring contest with Draco.

Blushing even more, Ally sat up straighter, "Yeah."

Hermione frowned, "Are you sur-"

"Attention, Attention."

The hall went silent at the sound of Professor Dumbledore's voice stretching across the hall, the excited chatter of Christmas plans died, and the clinking of silverware and cups stopped instantly, all attention directed to the Headmaster.

He looked slightly like a clown, Ally thought, with his big hat and colorful red dress robes he loved to wear at Christmas, but his expression looked strained, and made Ally sit up straighter to listen.

"A good morning to you all, I know you are all excited to be getting home for Christmas to spend time with your families, however I wanted to make a small announcement this morning." He started his voice light at first. "Tomorrow when you leave, your things will be searched thoroughly, and upon returning to Hogwarts your belongings will be searched, and I feel you deserve to know why." He started, his voice growing more serious as he talked.

Ally spared a moment to frown at both Ron and Hermione, who caught her eyes, both looking as confused as she was. The rest of the Hall was torn between confusion, and shock as the words flew out of Dumbledore's mouth.

"Once there was a young man, quite like you children here, who was a boy at this school here, walked these very halls, ate in this very room, seemed to all the world, a student like many others, his name…Tom Riddle-"

Gasps were heard throughout the room, before whispers started to spread across the hall. Ally stiffened at the mention of Tom's name, she had never heard his name mentioned during a speech or anything else for that matter. The only time she heard Voldemort had been when she, Hermione, and Ron spoke about it or at meetings when the Order was around.

Hermione looked just as confused and serious as Ally felt, emotions flickering across her face at the mention of his name. Her eyes met Ally's and the two seemed to hold a private conversation, both clearly understanding the importance of this speech. If Dumbledore was making a speech about Voldemort, that means something serious was happening, and it was happening fast and now.

Ron gave the two's hands a small squeeze.

"Today of course," Dumbledore continued, "He is known around the world as another name…Lord Voldemort."

More gasps, and a strangled yelp was heard, but Ally couldn't tear her eyes away from Dumbledore.

"Which is why, as I stand this morning looking out at you all, I remember a very sobering fact…"

Ally felt Ron's hand squeeze her harder, but her eyes never left Dumbledore's, who seemed to be looking directly back into hers.

"Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces try to penetrate these castle walls." He spoke, his voice somber, yet strong, "But in the end, the greatest weapon is you-"

Ally swore his eyes met hers when he spoke those words, and her chest compressed with anxiety, stress, but a strange comfort as well.

"Just something to think about." He added, his voice changing greatly into happiness as he spoke his next sentence, "Now eat, and then off to enjoy your last day of classes!"

Ally sat frozen to her seat, even after Dumbledore took his place back in his chair. Ron hadn't let go of she or Hermione's hand, and the silence seemed to stretch across the hall, as quite a few lingering faces turned to stare at Ally, who was still staring at Dumbledore's vacated spot at the podium, she didn't even notice the pair of concerned gray eyes looking over at her.

However the moment passed and everyone went back to conversation, whether it be about the speech, Christmas, or something else entirely, Ally didn't know, but the silence between she and her friends, along with her other friends around her stayed.

Neville, who was sitting on Ally's other side, gave her shoulder a squeeze, "Alright there Ally?" he asked, giving her a strained smile.

Ally moved, her muscles feeling as though she just ran a 5 mile marathon wanted to protest, but she tried to relax, "Y-Yeah Neville."

He smiled, giving her that lopsided smile he had always been so good at.

The tension seemed to break slightly, as their remaining friends started to eat their breakfast again.

Ron gave her one final squeeze before letting go, and returning to his breakfast, but even she noticed how less enthusiastic he was about it compared to every other morning.

Hermione still sat stiff, her face lacking her usual morning delight at the promise of classes, instead she looked somber, and stressed.

Ally took a sip of her coffee, trying to hide her face with it. Truthfully she was scared, Dumbledore's words made her stomach ache terribly, she knew she was to fight, and possibly die, but some days it seemed like a distant memory, and it was the furthest thing from her mind, however it was always there, never leaving.

She was too distracted to eat, her stomach in knots and she felt slightly queasy, that was not what she wanted to hear at breakfast.

Hermione reached across the table, "Do you want to go?"

Ally nodded, her face pale, and her hands shaking slightly as she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

She didn't have to stop to see if Hermione and Ron were behind her as they departed, she knew they were, and her mind was scattered with different possibilities in her head that she didn't notice the pair of concerned silver eyes that followed her every movement until she disappeared out of the hall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-

"What are your plans for Christmas Ally?" Seamus asked as Ally, Neville, Ron, and Dean walked towards the exit of the Great Hall.

Ally grinned, the tension from the whole day continued to fade away, and she was starting to feel better as every hour passed.

"I guess spend time with the family, we will probably spend Christmas day with the Weasley's."

Ron grinned, "Yeah I've been waiting all year for Mums Christmas dinner!"

Ally nodded in agreement, "What are you guys doing?"

"Family time," Dean said, "Eating a lot, and being happy I'm not in classes!"  
Seamus nodded in agreement, "Exactly what he said!"

"Well I'll be with Gran, we may go visit my Aunt and Uncle in Australia, but we will have to wait and see."

Ally nodded, her eyes catching a movement in a dark corner outside of the hall.

"Hey I forgot something in the library earlier, I'm going to get it, and I'll meet you in the common room?" Ally said, giving the 4 a smile.

The 4 nodded, chatting the rest of the way up the stairs, until their voices suddenly disappeared.

Ally followed the shadow into a dark classroom, where a powerful locking spell was put up, before a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her close, their lips crashing together in a heated kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that all day." He whispered, his voice husky, and slightly breathless once he finally pulled away.

Ally giggled, "I always knew you had the hots for me Malfoy." She teased, kissing him lightly on the lips once again.

Draco grinned against her lips, gripping her waist as he hoisted her up onto a desk and positioned himself between her legs.

"How was your day?" she asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Typical." He snorted, running his hands up her legs, "Beat everybody in everything, tormented some 3rd year Gryffindor's, and even managed to get Weasel a detention."

Ally swatted his arm, "Malfoy you are such an arse!"

Draco smirked, "That's why you like me Potty."

She could feel herself blush as he pulled her in for another heated kiss.

"How will you survive Christmas without me?" Draco teased.

Scoffing, Ally brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "I'll still see you unfortunately, with Order meetings!"

"And here I thought I'd be getting away from you!"

All pinched him under his arm, earning a yelp and a glare directed at her.

"Bloody Hell Scar Head that hurt!"

Ally shrugged, giving him a small grin.

"You alright?" he finally asked, his face looking blank, while his eyes held clear concern in them.

Nodding, Ally ran a hand through his hair, "It is what it is."

Draco just watched her carefully, not saying a word.

"I mean it's not fun, but it is reality." She continued, "Christmas will be a nice break from things…Plus I should get to see this handsome blonde haired kid a few times, so I guess it will be tolerable."

Draco just nodded, knowing she clearly didn't want to discuss how she was really feeling and was trying to change the subject, so he smirked before letting out a chuckle, "Doesn't sound like there is anything to complain about for Precious Potter."

Ally smiled, loving that he knew to let her be when she didn't want to talk about something, never pressing her for information that she wasn't willing to give, so she captured his lips in a kiss, his lips were warm and soft, so perfect.

Their kisses were always warm, always so full of emotions; she was quickly becoming addicted to them.

Pulling away finally, Ally sighed, "I better get back to the common room and pack before Hermione sends an army after me."

Draco rolled his eyes as he helped her off the desk.

Straightening her skirt out, she looked up into those stormy gray eyes she loved so much, "So I will see you in like 2 or 3 days eh?"

Nodding, Draco pulled her in for one last kiss, "Until then Scarhead!" he whispered into her ear, sending Goosebumps up her arms.

Ally scoffed, "You have such a way with words Malfoy!" she said sarcastically.

He kissed her forehead before walking to the door, "And don't you forget it you Prat." He said, turning to walk out the door before stopping, he didn't turn around as he spoke, "I'm always here if you need to talk, or just need someone to listen." He said before disappearing out of the room.

Ally felt her heart melted, it wasn't often that Draco said anything that could be considered mushy. She waited a few minutes before departing herself, just in case anyone happened to be hanging about and saw both of them at the same time, which would be around the school in seconds, and then Ally would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Finally!" Hermione squealed, as Ally entered the common room, "Let's pack!"

"Hey!" Ron yelled in outrage, "We were all supposed to play some wizarding chess and hang by the fire!"

Ally laughed as her two friends threw each other a glare, "Relax guys, we'll go pack and then come back down and do all that!"

And as the two made their way up the stairs to pack and gossip about girl stuff, they heard the boys cheering to Christmas and laughed loudly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-

Ally stood on Platform 9 ¾ with a warm jacket wrapped tightly around her, Sirius had his arm slung around her shoulder, as he chatted animatedly with Bill and Charlie Weasley, and Remus about the latest broom that had just come out.

The trip home had been quick, and Ally only had 5 minutes to spend jammed in a luggage compartment with Draco before having to leave and get back to her friends. He had kissed her with the promise of seeing her in a few days, and Ally already mildly thought about how much she was going to miss him in just those few days.

"I heard it's the fastest in the world right now-" Sirius was saying.

Ally grinned before turning her attention, Hermione had left with her parents, bidding her a goodbye with promises to write every day, and Ron was off trying to find his trunk, Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus had left moments ago, and Ally's eyes found that familiar set of blonde hair from a few yards away.

The Malfoy's reeked of sophistication and the Aristocrat charm that the family was known for. Mrs. Malfoy looked elegant and pristine as she stood chatting with the Parkinson family, she held herself with such grace, no slouch in her back, the kind of perfection that James always tried to stress Ally to be. Then Mr. Malfoy looked every bit the Aristocrat he was, standing tall and strong, the leader of the family. Then her eyes rested on Draco who looked like a miniature version of Lucius, except with shorter hair. He looked annoyed at having to stand there, however that was only because she had gotten to know him, to anybody else he looked like the perfect Heir to the Malfoy fortune.

It was funny just how different their families were, yet just the same in ways. Both families held high political power, all were very wealthy, many people wished to be them, and yet the two families didn't get along too well, 'bad blood' was all Ally understood about it. She couldn't understand how the two had come together, but as their eyes met across the platform, and that familiar smirk shinned in his eyes, she knew that whatever it was she thanked Merlin it had happened, because something about that boy had her captivated, and she was clearly addicted to it.

For some reason things just came so easy with her and Draco, and it was the one thing in her life nobody had a say so on, nobody could because they didn't know, and Ally liked holding onto that. Everything in her life was dictated by what somebody else thought or said, this was the one thing she had that was all hers, she didn't have to share it, and didn't have to talk about it, but most importantly, it was safe, and that was something Ally couldn't say about anything else in her life.

"Come on Prongslet!" Sirius said, pulling her along, as Remus wrapped another arm around her shoulder, "Let's get home!"

Ally looked over her shoulder once, and was rewarded with a breathtaking smile from the boy of her every though, before she vanished from the platform, on her way home to her own unique family.


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

"Prongslet?!" a voice yelled up the stairs.

An annoyed green eyed young woman looked up from the study in the Potter Manor, "What Sirius?" she yelled back, annoyed at being interrupted from her homework yet again.

"Have you seen Remus?"

"No, he is still at work!" she yelled back, before turning back to her paper and book.

"Ally!"

Rubbing her eyes with her hands, Ally sighed, "What?"

"Have you seen Kricket?"

"Try the kitchens!" she yelled back, rolling her eyes at being asked where the House Elf is.

A minute of silence passed.

"Ally?"

Her eye twitched as her quill snapped in half, "What?" she yelled again, trying to take calming breaths as she dug another quill out of her bag.

"Have you seen your Dad?" Sirius asked, his voice innocent.

"He's at work!"

Silence descended around the large study, and Ally sighed in content as she started on her paper once more.

"I'm bored!"

Ally shrieked in annoyance and jumped up from her seat, stalking down the stairs, "Sirius Orion Black you are the most annoying person!" she yelled, her eyes narrowing as she took in his startled face.

"Merlin what has got your knickers in a twist?" he asked, bemused.

Ally wanted to rip her hair out, ever since she had gotten home 4 days ago Remus and Sirius hadn't let her alone, if she was in the kitchen they were in the kitchen, if she were outside they were outside, if she was watching TV they were watching TV, she was surprised they didn't follow her into the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath to calm her anger, Ally ran a hand through her long hair, "Sirius you have not left me alone since I have been home!"

Looking offended, Sirius gave her a lazy grin, "But Ally it's always so boring without you here, and now that you are here all you are doing is homework!"

"I was almost finished when you interrupted me!"

"But Prongslet nobody hangs out with me when you're not here!" he whined.

Laughing her anger away, Ally ruffled his hair, "Fine what do you want to do Sirius?"

"Qudditch!"

Laughing as he jumped out of the chair and pulled her along, "Okay but when we are done I have to finish my paper!"

"Yes Prongslet!"

Ally laughed running off after him.

-Later that night-

"Allison!"

Ally turned, a bright smile gracing her face, "Dad!" she laughed as he pulled her into a tight hug, and ruffled her hair.

"Merlin have you grown?" he asked, holding her at arm's length.

"No Dad, I'm still my same height!" she grumbled.

James just laughed ruffling her hair once more before heading towards the refrigerator.

Rolling her eyes, Ally batted his hands away and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the counter, "Want to watch a movie with Remus and I?"

"Actually I have some Ministry Officials coming over for a late night meeting," he explained, quickly chugging a glass of pumpkin juice.

"What?" Remus and Ally said in sync.

James gave the two a funny look, "Yes a late night meeting, Ally would you mind changing into something a bit more appropriate for house guests?"

Ally's smile slide off her face, a strained look crossing her features as she glanced down at her sweatpants and sweatshirt combo.

Remus meanwhile glared at the comment, "James!" he yelled in outrage, "Ally is home for only 2 weeks!"

James shook his head, "I know that Remus but things are happening." He stated calmly.

"I know that!" Remus roared back, "It has been happening for a long time now, you don't need to have a meeting when your daughter is only home for 2 weeks!"

Ally started to slowly slip out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving the popcorn and the arguing behind as she entered her room, closing the door quietly to not alert the two men arguing downstairs of her disappearance. She wondered over to her window that faced the gardens and opened it wide, wrapping her jacket around her tightly, she climbed out and up onto the top of the roof, moving her feet along the side rafters until she was sitting atop the Potter Manors Roof.

The roof seemed to be her only peace in the house, she discovered it the night she discovered Remus was a werewolf, she was 8, and ever since then she would climb up and sit on the edge when she was lonely, needed to think, or when she would watch the three most important men in her life run off for a full moon night.

The wind was heavy tonight, making her wrap her jacket a bit more tightly around herself. Her mind wondered, much like it always did when she came out onto the roof.

She had been home for 4 days now, the majority of her time spent between Remus, Sirius, and writing her friends, her father she hadn't seen once, besides tonight. She didn't know if he came home late at night and left very early in the morning or if he just wasn't coming home, but all she knew was that he wasn't around. At first she was pretty upset about his absence, but her time spent with Remus and Sirius overshadowed those down moments.

She felt slightly jealous of her friends, Neville was in Australia with his Gran visiting family, and Seamus and Dean's family were traveling to Iceland for the Christmas break. She had been over to Ron's a few times for dinner, while Hermione had written her practically every day. Draco had even written, telling her under no circumstances was she to enter into a closet tomorrow night at the meeting unless he was already in it.

The thought of her boyfriend-friend-or whatever he was brought a bright smile to her face. Draco had certainly treated her like a girlfriend, but they never really had that talk, so she really didn't know exactly what they were doing, but she was sure she liked it.

"James I have told you to get it together, Ally is growing up she's not a child you can't hide her away in a room, she's going to be off on her own soon!"

"Don't think I don't know that Remus!" James' voice drifted out from the open kitchen window. "I am trying to protect her!"

Remus' voice came out sounding like a growl, "Protecting her isn't ignoring her James, soon even you won't be able to protect her-"

"Shut the Bloody Hell up Remus!"

Ally sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head upon her knees, looking out across the dark night sky, there were a few stars twinkling, the sounds of owls hooting and the trees rustling in the wind. She tried to ignore the loud voices of her Father and Uncle, after all the words they spoke were true, and she knew just what they were talking about.

Closing her eyes tightly, Ally laid back onto the roof to try and remember the times before her life revolved around whispered conversations, dark broom closet, and Dark Lords.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-

"OH Ally I have missed you!" Mrs. Weasley's voice drew many head turnings when Ally made her appearance into the kitchen, as she swept the young girl up into a tight hug.

Ally laughed nervously, her cheeks flushed as the Order Members bellowed hellos to her from across the room. Her eyes met a pair of Silver, and she could feel her heart beat stop momentarily as her cheeks reddened even more, because less than 5 minutes ago she was getting felt up by those familiar hands, and those dazzling silver eyes had her hooked like a drug, while those strong arms had held her tightly in the dark cupboard closet under the stairs.

Christmas had passed, with much laughter and a hard to forget Weasley family Christmas dinner that Ally, Remus, and Sirius attended. Tonight was the last Order meeting during Christmas break, as in 2 days they would be heading back to Hogwarts to finish out the rest of the school year.

"Can't believe Mum allowed Malfoy to come!" Ron mumbled next to her ear causing her to jump.

"Merlin Ron!" she hissed, placing a hand over her heart and breaking eye contact with Draco, "You scared me!"

Ron gave her an odd look, "What has got you so jumpy?"

Shaking her head, she ignored the question and moved her eyes back to her obsession.

"Eh there is our favorite little Potter!" came two identical mischievous voices, as two hands shot out to ruffle her hair.

Ally laughed, ducking her head away to fake scowl at the two.

"Is little Potter upset-"

"Because we can surly-"

"Make you smile!" They finished in unison.

"Gred and Feorge!" she mock scolded as she swatted their hands away.

"Alright Children into the library, we have things to discuss!" James' voice sounded over the commission in the kitchen.

A few mumbles of complaint came rumbling out as the teenagers stomped up the stairs of #12 Grimwauld Place. It seemed to be a routine for the group, rushing up the stairs and preparing whatever form of how they were to spy on the meeting.

Ally was currently detaching the air vent that they would place their snoop-a-scope down, while Fred and George retrieved their equipment. Ron and Draco always seemed to be in a contest of glaring at each other, while Ginny played referee.

"Who invited you in here Malfoy?"

"Listen Weasel-"

"Ron!" Ally said in a warning voice, "Now is not the time to pick a fight with Drac-Malfoy!"  
Ron's eyes bulged out of his head at her near miss, and she noticed the smirk that crossed Draco's voice just before she turned back to her work, her face bright red, and her breath coming in quickly at her near slip up.

"You-you nearly called the ferret by his first name!" Ron accused loudly, pointing his finger at her back like a child would when they were tattling.

Ally felt her face flush more, and she was currently waiting for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"Oh close your mouth Weasley you are going to start catching flies!" Draco's taunting voice sounded, drawing everyone's attention back to him, letting Ally take a sigh of relief.

When she managed to turn back around and controlled her expression, she came into focus with yet another glaring contest between Ron and Draco. Fred and George were both giving her a mix between questioning and knowing that she was choosing to ignore, while Ginny stayed quiet, watching everyone interact with little care.

"Shh!" Ally hissed finally, drawing everyone's attention to her as she crouched next to the vent. Soon four other bodies were all pressed in closely around the air vent, listening to muffled voices as the spoke about.

This was always the only time of peace between the 5 very different people, even before Ally and Draco became whatever it was they were, this was the one time no bickering happened, no name calling was said, and no one cared how close they all were.

"She is just a girl!" came the first voice bellowing through the scope, it was Mrs. Weasley's who always seemed to be the most vocal during these meetings.

"I know that!" came James' voice sounded, "But times are changing!"

"Times are changing?" came the sarcastic voice of Severus Snape, "They already have."

"Shut up Snivellus!" came Sirius' voice.

"Gentleman focus on the topic." Dumbledore's chastised.

Silence for a few moments before.

"You can't be expected to allow this James!" Molly was shrieking, causing even the teens to grimace.

"I must agree with Molly," Alaster Moody's voice sounded, "It's not safe to have Miss Potter trap zing around looking for these things with you Albus!"

Ally frowned, giving Ron a confused look.

"She will be with me-"

"She's my damn kid Albus not yours!" James suddenly bellowed.

Dumbledore's voice sounded amused when he spoke, "Naturally James, I just need her help is all."

"I don't like this idea, she is just a child, she shouldn't be used as some sort of weapon!" came Molly's voice once more.

"Ally Potter is no weapon Molly, however I have no doubt she will end this war-"

"You can't put that pressure on her!" Molly shrieked.

"She was born into it!" Moody argued, causing a few very strong loud words to be voiced back in his direction.

A hand on the small of her back had her relaxing into it slightly at the familiar feel, as it rubbed soothing circles.

"That doesn't mean she needs to be a part of every aspect of this war!"

"Are you mad Molly, do you not remember last year when we were keeping these kids in the dark!" Sirius' voice sounded.

A few sighs were heard, and Ally, Ron, and Ginny had the decency to wince at their stupid mess up that nearly cost a few lives.

"We can't continue to keep them in the dark it's not fair, they will go off searching for their own answers if they have to!" Arthur explained.

"If they haven't already-"Remus muttered.

Silence came across for a moment.

"What do you mean?" James' voice sounded serious.

"We keep calling them children but they aren't, and none of them have been for a long time, they have fought in battles, been exposed to things that even some of us haven't, you can't really believe that they haven't been doing their own research, their own exploring and putting the pieces together." He explained.

"They would not-"

"Last year they went to the Department of Ministry!" Remus growled, "The year before there was a tournament where Ally was transported to the middle of a damn graveyard to watch another student get killed!"

"Moon-"

"The year before dementours were stationed around Hogwarts due to Bellatrix Lestrange, the year before that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened-"

"Stop-"

"The year before that the damn Stone!" Remus finished, "Everyone of these children have been a part of these events, they know something is happening, and I am sure they have talked about doing something about it!"

More voices chose to speak at once causing a muffling sensation through the ear.

Static started to sound, before a loud screech sounded, causing all the teens to jump away.

"Merlin!" Ron complained, rubbing at his ears.

"What was that?" Ally asked, giving the twins a confused look.

Fred gave a lopsided smile, "We have been noticing sometimes during these meetings they haven't been working properly-"

"Sometimes they go in or out, or make that screeching sound-"Added George.

"We have tested them in other locations of the house when meetings aren't taking place-"

"They work just fine-"

"Which means-"

"Which means Dumbledore's interfering with them." Ally finished, not bothering to look up for an answer.

A silence descended upon the 5 teenagers.

"But why?" Ron finally asked.

"Use your head Weasel!" Draco sneered, "He doesn't want you to hear certain things!"  
"You Ferre-" Ron started to hiss out, "OW! Bloody hell Ally!"

"Stop arguing it won't get us anywhere!" Ally lectured, "And be quiet they are speaking again!"

"People are disappearing daily!" Remus' voice sounded "We can only place our trust in so many people, and if we start turning on each other than we're doomed!"

"We are all being followed!" Arthur voiced, "Most days Molly won't even leave the house!"  
"Arthur-"

"No Molly it is the truth, this hasn't been easy for anybody-" Arthur continued, "The Malfoy's and Severus are having to choice who the associate in public with, they are spying and having to do things that are going to start really questioning our trust in them, we must stay strong!"

"Arthur that is a bit overdramatic-" James started.

"OH really James, is Lucius and Severus poising as Death Eater's being dramatic, they have to kill when they go on these missions or be killed themselves-"

All the teens winced at the true statement.

"Soon Draco is going to have to join to keep any questioning at bay, do you think that is fair that a 16 year only boy is going to have to be exposed to that?"

Ally felt the hand beside her and grasped it hard.

"Soon Ally is going to have to go head to head with this monster and kill him, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, and Charley are all going to have to fight in this same battle!" he continued on. "Severus took an unbreakable vow to protect Draco-"

"That is enough Remus." Dumbledore's soothing voice came about.

All eyes turned to Draco's whose voice looked deathly white at the declaration.

"We all need some time to digest this news."

"Our house was attacked this summer and Ally and Ron went out to fight!" Molly shrieked.

"Ally needs to realize who she is, it is way too easy for her to be accessed-"

"Hogwarts-"

"Hogwarts what?" James asked, "Don't say it is the safest place because it is not!"

"It is!" several voices sounded.

James made a muffled noise, "I have thought of taking Ally out of Hogwarts…"

Several voices spoke at once sounding very angry at the confession.

"I didn't!" James defended himself, "But these disappearances and killings are becoming more frequent, and Albus has been out of Hogwarts more times than not-"

"Doing research I assure you James."

"I know that Albus!" James growled, "But times are dangerous!"

The screeching sound came around again, this time not leaving.

The teens pulled back, turning the contraption off as they stared wide eyed at each other.

"Why did Snape have to take an unbreakable?" Ron sounded first, sounding every bit as aggressive as it came out.

"Ron-"

"NO Ally this is important!" Ron growled, "I'm not trying to be accusing, but why the bloody hell would Snape do that, he could die if it didn't work!"

Draco looked white, but sure of himself as he spoke, "Apparently the Dark Lord wants me to do a mission, I haven't heard all about it, and all I know is soon I will find out, and if I don't succeed Severus is suppose to finish it."

"How do we know that's true-" Ron started but Fred this time interrupted.

"Ron didn't you just hear Remus, if we start turning against each other were doomed!"

Ron turned accusing eyes to his brother.

"If Dumbledore trust the Malfoy's than I do to!" George decalred.

Ginny, and Fred nodded in sync.

Ron was glaring hard, but he didn't open his mouth again.

"What about these disappearances?" Ginny asked, "It sounds like they are getting worse-"

"They are." Fred and George said in unison.

Ally bit her lip, "Dumbledore has asked me to go on missions with him and look at memories with him all school year, it has all has to do with Voldemort."

Draco and Ron flinched at the name.

"What does this all mean?" Ginny asked quietly.

Ally sighed, running a hand through her long hair, "It means the war is going to be here very soon."

Ginny inhaled deeply.

"And it means we're all going to have to trust each other, even if things may look bad at the time." Ally continued, giving a pointed look to Ron.

"Are you parents really going to make you join?" Ginny asked quietly.

Draco looked up, his face white but determined, and nodded.

Ginny looked horrified, "How could they do that?"

Draco scoffed, "Weasley we're all about to be doing things we don't want to," he said, his voice like steel, "If you want to win this war you need to prepare yourself."


End file.
